Jagdfieber
by Amasayda
Summary: Viehdiebe machen die Gegend um Drover's und Killarney unsicher ... und gefährlich. Als Claire eines Nachts die Diebe nur in letzter Sekunde in die Flucht schlagen kann, fassen alle einen Plan - die Diebe müssen zur Strecke gebracht werden. Doch mit wem le
1. Chapter 2

**Jagdfieber **

_Dies ist meine aller erste Geschichte für **McLeod's Daughters**, eine Serie, die ich wirklich toll gefunden habe - bis zur dritten Staffel! Danach schied leider ein für mich wirklich toller Charakter - Claire McLeod - aus und somit hatte sich relativ auch schnell mein Interesse an der Serie verabschiedet. _

_Daher spielt diese Geschichte auch irgendwo zwischen der ersten und zweiten Staffel und natürlich mit Claire! :-) Auch jede weitere von mir geschriebene Geschichte - wenn es weitere geben sollte - werden dann wohl oder übel in diesem Zeitraum spielen! Und mich für immer an die "guten alten McLeod-Zeiten" erinnern ..._

_Euch allen also viel Spaß mit meiner ersten Geschichte und hier noch einmal eine kurze Zusammenfassung:_

_Viehdiebe machen die Gegend um Drover's und Killarney unsicher ... und gefährlich. Als Claire eines Nachts die Diebe nur in letzter Sekunde in die Flucht schlagen kann, fassen alle einen Plan - die Diebe müssen zur Strecke gebracht werden. Doch mit wem legen sich die McLeods da bloß an? Eine Hetzjagd beginnt ..._

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Jagdfieber**

Die Sonne schien erbarmungslos auf das trockene Land hinab. Das Gras war verbrannt, knochentrocken und ließ sich zwischen den Fingern zerbröseln. Die wenigen Flüsse führten nur noch dürftig Wasser und die Quecksilbersäule der Thermometer kletterte tagsüber nicht selten auf 45°C im Schatten. Wenn einmal eine Brise aufkam, brachte sie statt Abkühlung nur heiße, trockene und vor allem staubige Luft mit sich. Staub der überall am Körper kleben blieb. Doch es war erst Mitte November und somit hatte die heißeste Zeit des Jahres eben erst begonnen. Auf Regen konnte man jetzt vergeblich warten, auch wenn sich an manchen Tagen kilometerhohe weiße Wolken an dem endlos-blauen Himmel über Südausstralien zeigten. Viele Menschen würden reiß aus nehmen vor diesem Klima und sich einen angenehmeren Platz zum Leben und Arbeiten aussuchen, aber nicht so Claire McLeod.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht nahm Claire einen Schluck Wasser aus ihrer Feldflasche, fuhr sich mit ihrem Arm über das verschwitzte und staubige Gesicht und überblickte die Ebene vor sich, auf der ihre Schafherde graste. Hinter ihr in einer Baumgruppe ertönten die lachenden Geräusche einiger Kookaburras, die über die Äste hüpften. Claire störte sich nicht im Mindesten daran, dass das Wasser ihrer Feldflasche eine Temperatur hatte, die der Außentemperatur glich oder dass sie ständig Fliegen mit einer lockeren Handbewegung aus ihrem Gesicht verscheuchen musste. Ehrlich gesagt, kannte sie es kaum anders, denn das hier war ihre Heimat – sie war dieses Leben, dieses Klima gewöhnt und liebte es. Ihr Vater hatte immer gesagt, wer ein richtiger Australier ist, der lebt auf dem Land. Und das tat sie. Dieses Leben hätte sie gegen nichts auf der Welt eingetauscht.

Die Schafe blökten leise vor sich hin, während Claire einen Moment ausruhte, noch einen Schluck von dem heißen Wasser nahm, mit dem Handrücken über ihre schweißige Stirn fuhr und sich dann vom Boden erhob. Roy, ihr treuer Australian Cattledog, fasste es als eine Art Startsignal auf und erhob sich ebenfalls mit hechelnder Zunge – er wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Claire streckte sich geräuschvoll und nahm ihren dunkelbraunen Cowboyhut für eine Sekunde ab, um sich durch das dunkle, lockige Haar zu fahren. Sie war eine große, schlanke Frau, die trotz ihrer femininen Züge mehr Kraft hatte und härter arbeiten konnte, als es aussah. Allerdings lenkten die derben, dreckigen Jeans, der Cowboyhut und die Arbeitsstiefel von dem Bild der hübschen, 28-jährigen Landschönheit ab. Und das war Claire gerade recht.

Liebevoll kraulte sie dem schwarzbraunen Hund die Ohren und ließ dabei ihren Blick über ihren Grund und Boden schweifen. Drover's Run – ein ca. 50000 Hektar großer Besitz, der seit Generationen der Familie McLeod gehörte und für den Claire seit dem Tode ihres Vaters Jack vor drei Jahren die Verantwortung trug. „Was meinst du, Roy, machen wir uns langsam auf den Heimweg?" Claire blickte zu Roy hinab, der mit einem ungeduldigen Jaulen antwortete und von Claire dafür ein breites Lächeln bekam. Claire blickte wieder auf und schaute instinktiv nach Norden, dort wo das Haupthaus der Farm stand. Nach einem anstrengenden Tag wie diesem, freute sich Claire darauf nach Hause zu kommen. Und darauf nicht allein zu sein, denn das war man auf Drover's so gut wie nie. _Was man manchmal jedoch auch bereut,_ dachte sich Claire und pfiff nach ihrem Pferd, das 100m entfernt unter einem Eukalyptusbaum stand und trockenes Gras fraß.

Blaze, Claires sandfarbene Stute, schnaubte widerwillig, kam aber gehorsam angetrabt. Claire tätschelte ihr den Hals und wurde als Dank angeschnaubt, wobei sich Blaze' warmer Atem wie ein Heißluftfön auf ihrem Unterarm anfühlte. „Hallo, mein Mädchen!" Sagte Claire, griff nach den Zügeln und schwang sich elegant in den Sattel. Roy bellte auf und trippelte ungeduldig hin und her. „Ich nehme an, du hast genauso großen Hunger wie ich, Dicker!" Noch einmal ließ Claire ihren Blick über die Schafherde schweifen, vergewisserte sich, dass der Wassertank gefüllt und das Gatter geschlossen war und gab ihrer Stute dann das Kommando zum Start. „Auf nach Hause, Blaze!" Flüsterte sie, bevor die Stute direkt in einen angenehmen Galopp verfiel und Claire Richtung Norden über die Koppel nach Hause preschte.

* * *

Tess McLeod saß auf der Veranda von Drover's Run im Schatten und wedelte sich mit einem Prospekt Luft zu. Wenn sie mit einer Sache hatte zurechtkommen müssen, dann war es die Hitze. Eine Hitze, der man einfach nicht entkommen konnte. Tess McLeod, Claires Halbschwester, war vor drei Jahren nach dem Tod des gemeinsamen Vaters wieder zurück nach Drover's gekommen – zunächst um über den Verkauf des Anwesens zu verhandeln. Doch das alles hatte sich geändert, nun lebte und arbeitete sie hier auf dem Anwesen, als hätte sie diesen Ort niemals zusammen mit ihrer Mutter verlassen und wäre nach Adelaide gezogen. _Nur diese Hitze_, dachte Tess und nahm einen Schluck von der frischen und eiskalten Limonade, die sie sich aus der Küche geholt hatte. In Adelaide hatte man sich vor der Hitze wenigstens verstecken können. _Oder man besaß eine Klimaanlage_, hing Tess in Gedanken ihrer Vergangenheit nach. Hier war das anders. Aber Tess nahm es einigermaßen gelassen hin und arrangierte sich, schließlich war Drover's Run zu ihrem neuen, alten zu Hause geworden. Hier lebten Claire, ihre einzige lebende Verwandte, und Freunde, wie sie sie in Adelaide nie hätte finden können. Sie fühlte sich mittlerweile richtig zu Hause – so zu Hause, dass sie trotz Claires Widerstand, eigene Pläne in Bezug auf Drover's hatte. Denn Tess hatte immer neue Einfälle und Ideen in Bezug auf ökologische und biologische Landwirtschaft.

Während Tess auf der Veranda saß, sich Luft mit einem Prospekt zufächerte, in einem Öko-Landwirtschaftsjournal herumblätterte und ab und zu an ihrer Zitronenlimonade nippte, kam Claire auf Blaze quer über den Hof bei den Ställen zum stehen. Roy trottete hinüber zur Veranda und trank aus seinem Napf einen riesigen Schluck Wasser bevor er sich hechelnd unter einen Busch im Vorgarten des Haupthauses legte und den Anschein machte, nie wieder aufzustehen.

Tess blickte auf und lächelte. „Hey, Claire! Da bist du ja!" Tess stand auf, zog sich ihre luftige Bluse zurecht und trat in die Sonne, um ihre Schwester zu begrüßen, die sie seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Hey!" Sagte Claire und stieg mit Schwung von der hellen Stute. Wenn sie eines genauso liebte, wie dieses Land, dann waren es Pferde und das Reiten auf ihnen. Kaum abgestiegen, machte sie sich daran Blaze' Sattelgurt zu lockern, bevor sie ihrer Halbschwester ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte.

„Wie lief es bei den Schafen?" Fragte Tess, da sie wusste, das Claire den ganzen Tag auf einer entfernten Schafkoppel gewesen war, um Zäune zu reparieren und nach den Tieren zu sehen.

Claire ließ ihren Cowboyhut in den Nacken fallen und wischte sich die Schweißperlen, die ihre Oberarme hinab rannen mit den Händen ab, bevor sie den Sattel von Blaze' Rücken hob und ihn in die Sattelkammer trug. „Gut, alles in Ordnung. Und stell dir vor … trotz dieser Affenhitze und Trinkwasser mit 45°C Grad hab ich unheimlich gute Laune!" Die Augen der 28-jährigen strahlten mit einem Blau, das in der Sonne fast unnatürlich auf Tess wirkte.

Tess grinste mit ihrem unnachahmlichen Grinsen zurück und strich sich eine blonde Locke hinters Ohr, bevor sie sich daran machte Blaze das Halfter abzunehmen. „Mein Gott, deine Laune ist ja wirklich ungeheuer gut – hat das einen Grund?" Fragte Tess und blickte ihre zwei Jahre ältere Schwester an, die vor ihr zum Stehen gekommen war.

„Eigentlich nicht." Kam die kurze und knappe Antwort.

Obwohl es sich bei Tess und Claire um Schwestern handelte, war eigentlich keine besondere Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden erkennbar außer, dass sie sich blendend zu verstehen schienen – zumindest manchmal. Claire war groß, schlank und dunkelhaarig und strahlte von Natur aus eine gewisse Erhabenheit aus – wer die beiden Schwestern zusammen sah, wusste wer von beiden das Sagen hatte. Ob es daran lag das Claire die ältere der beiden Schwestern war, oder an der Tatsache, dass Claire von einem Mann aufgezogen worden war und daher härter wirkte, konnte man nicht sagen. Wahrscheinlich spielte beides eine Rolle. Tess hingegen hatte blondes, langes Haar mit witzigen, kleinen Locken, graue Augen und war im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester kleiner und fraulicher gebaut. Fraulicher vermutlich, weil sich Tess trotz der Arbeit auf einer Farm nicht mit Jeans und Baumwolle als Kleidungsstücke begnügte, sondern trotzdem irgendwie modisch gekleidet erschien. Man könnte meinen, beide seien das komplette Gegenteil, aber zwischen ihnen bestand ein Familienband. Sie waren Schwestern und hielten nun seit drei Jahren zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Die eine brauchte die andere.

„Was hast du denn so gemacht, Schwesterchen?" Fragte Claire mit einem Blick auf die Broschüre in Tess' Händen. In dicken Lettern waren die Worte _Bio-Weizen_ zu erkennen. Claire schmunzelte: _Was hätte Dad wohl zu biologischem Anbau gesagt?_

„Ich hab zunächst draußen bei den Alpakas nach dem Rechten gesehen und bin dann rüber nach Wilgul gefahren, um Nick von einer neuen Weizensorte zu erzählen, die man eventuell im nächsten Jahr anbauen könnte." Tess zog dem Pferd ihrer Schwester das Halfter über den Kopf und reichte es Claire, damit sie es in die Sattelkammer bringen konnte.

Wilgul war das im Westen an Drover's Run angrenzende Anwesen, das von Nick Ryan und seinem Bruder Alex geführt wurde. Seit Claire denken konnte, kannte sie Nick und Alex Ryan, die zunächst auf Killarney, dem Anwesen ihres Vaters Harry Ryan im Norden von Drover's Run aufgewachsen waren, sich jedoch irgendwann selbstständig gemacht hatten. Claire war mit den beiden Brüdern aufgewachsen, hatte ihnen Streiche gespielt und sich mit ihnen im Schlamm gewälzt – was sie auch heute noch taten, wenn es die Situation erforderte. Die Ryan-Brüder gehörten zu Tess' und Claires engsten Freunden und so halfen sie sich gegenseitig mit Maschinen, Geld oder auch einem guten Rat aus. Und wie sich zeigte, hatte Tess in dem jüngeren der beiden Ryan-Brüder einen Verbündeten in Sachen biologischer Landwirtschaft gefunden. Doch nicht nur Tess hatte sich einen der Ryan-Brüder als Geschäftspartner ausgesucht – Claire und Alex hatten sich ebenfalls zusammengeschlossen, um gemeinsam Pferde zu züchten und zu trainieren, denn das war Claires geheime Schwäche und ihr unanfechtbares Talent.

„Wie geht's **deinen** Alpakas?" Wollte Claire von Tess wissen. Sie betonte das Wort **deine** Alpakas mit Bedacht, denn das war eine von Tess' eigenen neuen Errungenschaften auf Drover's. Tess hatte in einem Journal für alternative Tierhaltung gelesen, dass man unglaubliche Preise mit Alpakawolle erzielen konnte und hatte daraufhin vier Alpakas gekauft, die nun auf den Wiesen und Weiden von Drover's und nicht in den Mittel-, und Hochgebirgen Südamerikas zu finden waren. „Ist denen nicht langsam ein bisschen warm mit ihrem dicken Fell?" Fragte Claire, die daran dachte, dass die Schafe schon vor fast einem Monat geschoren worden waren. Claire öffnete ein Gatter und gab ihrer Stute einen Klapps auf die Flanke, woraufhin Blaze langsam auf die Koppel trabte.

Tess zuckte mit den Achseln und lehnte gegen die grobe Wand der Pferdestallungen, die von der Sonne des Tages immer noch aufgehitzt war, obwohl sie mittlerweile im Schatten lag. „Ich weiß, ich weiß … ich hab nur überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie man Alpakas schert. Du?"

Claire erkannte den hilfesuchenden Blick sofort. Tess konnte dann gucken wie ein verprügelter Hund und ihre grauen Augen wurden riesig. Claire fand dieses Phänomen wirklich erstaunlich. _Kein Wunder, dass Frauen auf diese Weise alles von Männern bekommen können!_, dachte sie und grinste innerlich. Dieser Charakterzug und auch dieser Hundeblick waren ihr durch die Erziehung ihres Vaters überhaupt nicht vertraut. „Ich? Du bist doch die Expertin in Bezug auf Alpakas." Gab Claire zurück und hockte sich neben ihre Schwester, mit dem Rücken zur Stallwand. Ihren Blick ließ sie über das gemauerte Haupthaus und den Vorgarten schweifen, in dem zwei Jacarandabäume in voller Blüte standen. „Aber zur Not scheren wir sie einfach wie die Schafe."

Tess blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf ihre Schwester hinab. „Dass du dir so einfach ein Schaf packen und scheren kannst, bezweifele ich gar nicht, Claire … aber ich denke, ein Alpaka ist was anderes als ein Schaf!"

Ein belustigtes Grinsen breitete sich auf Claires vom Staub und Schweiß verdreckten Gesicht aus. „Nur, weil sie ne Nummer größer sind, als Schafe? Es sind doch nur vier Alpakas. Dann muss man sie eben mit zwei Mann scheren oder …" Claire warf ihrer Schwester ein neckisches Grinsen zu und blickte dann wieder über den Hof, „man bindet den Alpakas einfach die Beine mit einem Strick zusammen, so dass sie sich nicht wehren können."

„Oh, Claire! Du bist unmöglich! Die armen Tiere." Raunte Tess und verpasst ihrer Schwester einen Stoß gegen die Schulter, so dass Claire mit ihrem Hintern auf dem Boden landete.

Claire hingegen kicherte und amüsierte sich über ihr überempfindliches Schwesterlein. _Im Umgang mit Tieren hast du noch ne Menge zu lernen, Tess!_

Genau in dem Moment als Tess wieder zurück auf die Veranda gehen wollte hielt der alte Geländewagen von Drover's Run ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt und zog eine rote Staubwolke hinter sich her, so dass Tess und auch Claire die Augen schließen mussten.

„Hallo, ihr zwei!" Rief Jodie Fountain, als sie mit ihren blonden Korkenzieherlocken und einem kilometerbreiten Lächeln aus dem Fahrzeug stieg. Jodie war 19 Jahre alt, die Tochter der Haushälterin von Drover's und eine abenteuerlustige, junge Frau, die sich sehr gerne um ihre alltäglichen Pflichten auf der Farm drückte.

„Hallo Jodie!" Antworteten beide McLeod-Schwestern synchron.

Eine weitere Frau stieg aus dem Geländewagen und grüßte Tess und Claire mit einem Lächeln. „Wir haben alles bekommen in Gungellan." Becky Howard, ebenfalls blondes Haar, das sie in Zöpfen geflochten trug, ging um den Geländewagen herum und begann mit dem Abladen der Futtersäcke, die sie besorgt hatte.

Claire sprang auf und eilte ihrer Vorarbeiterin zur Hilfe, während Jodie ihre Tasche von der hinteren Sitzbank des Wagens nahm und Tess freudestrahlend ihre so eben gekaufte Haarspülung präsentierte. „Hat Pete einen fairen Preis für die Menge Futter gemacht?" Fragte Claire, während sie den ersten 25kg Sack Futter vor einem großen Lagerraum ablegte.

Becky hievte sich gerade den nächsten Sack auf die Schultern, als der rote Pickup von Nick Ryan die Einfahrt zu Drover's Runs Haupthaus entlang gefahren kam. „Ja, hat er. Pete hat uns sogar für den nächsten Einkauf einen weiteren Rabatt versprochen, wenn wir bar zahlen." Erwiderte Becky und lief an Claire vorbei, die sich wieder auf den Weg machte um einen weiteren Sack Futter auf ihre Schultern zu laden.

„Wundervoll!" Sagte Claire gepresst, als sie sich den Sack auf die Schultern warf und ein Stück in die Knie ging.

„Na, wer kann denn das mit ansehen?" Ertönte die kräftige Stimme von Alex Ryan und ehe Claire sich versah, waren ihre Schultern um 25kg leichter. _Welch eine Gemeinheit,_ dachte Claire, als sie sah, wie leicht es Alex Ryan von der Hand ging einen 25kg Sack von A nach B zu tragen. _Kein Wunder bei seinen Muskeln._ Doch anmerken ließ sie sich nichts. „Toll, Alex, danke." Sagte sie und machte sie wieder auf den Weg, um einen neuen Sack zu holen. „Wenn du zwei getragen hättest, wären wir schneller fertig gewesen!" Ein neckisches Grinsen bedeckte ihr Gesicht, als sie zu Alex blickte, der den Sack soeben zu den anderen legte.

Alex Ryans Augen standen dem Blau von Claires in nichts nach, als er sie nun angrinste. Seine braune Haut war eben so verschmutzt und glänzend, wie Claires. Einzig und allein seine Muskeln waren kräftiger. „Ich will euch Mädels ja nicht den ganzen Spaß an der Arbeit nehmen, McLeod!"

Claire grinste zurück und schleppte den letzten Futtersack vom Auto zu dem neuen Lagerplatz. Sie und Alex waren seit Ewigkeiten Freunde. Diese lockeren Neckereien gehörten schon immer dazu. Claire konnte sich nicht mal erinnern, wann und wie das alles angefangen hatte. Wenn es jedoch darauf ankam, dann konnten sie auf einander zählen, aber meist bestand ihre Unterhaltung aus Ärgereien und Witzen – es sei denn es ging ums Geschäft, dann waren beide wie ihre Väter … ernst und unnachgiebig.

Claire ließ den Futtersack auf den Boden fallen, wobei eine neue Staubwolke aufgewirbelt wurde. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Nick Ryan zusammen mit Tess und Jodie im Schatten eines Jacarandabaumes stehen und reden. Claire winkte der kleinen Gruppe zu und bekam von Nick ebenfalls einen Gruß zurück.

Becky öffnete die Tür des weißen Geländewagens und rief zu Claire: „Ich parke den Wagen um, sehe dann noch mal nach den Rindern und komme zum Essen, okay?"

Claire nickte ihr zu und blickte dem Geländewagen, der die Stallungen umrundete kurz hinterher, bevor sie der langsam im Westen verschwindenden Sonne entgegen sah. Noch war von einer Abkühlung der Luft keine Rede. Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Handrücken über die klebrige Stirn.

„Und was machen wir zwei Hübschen jetzt?"

Claire seufzte und drehte ihren Kopf. Alex hatte sich auf zwei Futtersäcken ausgebreitet wie ein Sultan auf einem Sitzkissen. Sie konnte nicht anders als an das Wort _Pascha _zu denken. „Was macht ihr beide überhaupt hier?" Fragte Claire und ignorierte Alex' Frage.

Alexander Ryan fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und blinzelte dann den letzten Sonnenstrahlen entgegen. „Ich hab gehört, dass es auf Drover's immer pünktlich um halb neun Abendessen gibt, und da haben Nick und ich uns gedacht …"

„Ihr schnorrt euch mal so durch!" Vervollständigte Claire Alex' Satz mit einem Grinsen.

„Ganz genau!" Erwiderte Alex und musterte Claire von oben bis unten. Für sie musste es ein ebenso harter Tag gewesen sein, wie für ihn. Sie ließ ihre Schultern rollen und streckte ihren Rücken durch, bevor sie sich die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. Aber, und das war wirklich ein Glücksfall, ihre Laune war ausgesprochen gut. Denn Alex wusste, Claire konnte bei schlechter Laune ein unglaublicher Sturkopf und Großkotz sein. Da stand sie ihm in nichts nach. Sowieso konnte man von Claire McLeod sagen, dass sie den meisten Männern in fast nichts nachstand. Und das unterschied sie von vielen anderen Frauen, die Alex Ryan kannte.

„Nick und du, ihr hattet also **beide** die Idee?" Alex zu beobachten war ein Spaß – sein langer, kräftiger Körper völlig entspannt ausgebreitet auf den Futtersäcken, die Augen mal geöffnet mal geschlossen und das Gesicht bedeckt mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, es war nur Nicks Idee!" Log Alex. Aber es war so offensichtlich, dass es schon wieder keine richtige Lüge war.

Claire wollte gerade etwas erwidern als Meg Fountains Stimme über den ganzen Hof schallte. „Also, wenn ihr hier schon alle rumsteht und was von meinem Essen haben wollt, dann helft mit jetzt gefälligst auch beim Tisch decken!" Und damit verschwand die blonde Haushälterin hinter der Fliegengittertür.

Alex war mit einem Mal auf den Beinen, überragte Claire mit ihren 1,78cm um zwei Köpfe, und trabte locker auf das Haupthaus zu.

Claire konnte sich noch an die Zeiten erinnern, als Alex und sie gleich groß waren und vor allem … gleich stark. _Das ist vorbei!_, dachte Claire beim Anblick seiner Größe und Erscheinung. _Was jedoch nicht heißen soll, dass ich bei ihm klein bei gebe! Das könnte ihm so passen_. „Jetzt hast du's aber ganz schön eilig, Alex. Was wird denn jetzt aus uns zwei Hübschen?" Rief ihm Claire nach und hatte noch das Bild vom ausgebreiteten Pascha vor Augen.

Alex blieb stehen und rückte seinen Cowboyhut zurecht. Der Anblick von Claire, wie sie mit den Händen an den Hüften vor der Stallwand stand brachte Alex etwas aus dem Konzept. Selbst verschwitzt und schmutzig bot sie einen unglaublichen Anblick.

Claire bemerkte das erwartungsvolle Lächeln auf Alex Gesicht und konnte spüren, wie sein Blick über ihren Körper wanderte, wobei sich ein Kribbeln in ihr ausbreitete.

Alex schluckte und legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite. „Wenn wir uns anstrengen, McLeod, vermutlich drei Hübsche!" Entgegnete er mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln und einem Augenzwinkern, das sagte: _Na, wie wär's mit uns beiden?_

Claire verdrehte sie Augen und blickte hilfesuchend in den Himmel, an dem die großen Wolkentürme Richtung Küste zogen. „Oh man, du scheinst ja ganz schön selbstsicher zu sein, Ryan!"

Alex entfernte sich, mit dem Rücken zum Haus, immer weiter von ihr, ließ sie jedoch nicht aus den Augen. „Na, komm' schon, Claire … wenn du mich einholst, wasche ich für dich ab und du kannst eher unter die Dusche!"

Claire überlegte nicht eine Sekunde. _Angriff war die beste Verteidigung_. Sie sprintete direkt los und sah noch den überraschten Ausdruck in Alex' Augen, bevor sie ihn fast erreicht hatte.

Lachend und völlig außer Atem kamen Alex und Claire auf der seitlichen Veranda an. „Geschafft! Ich hab's geschafft!" Jubelte Claire und schlug sacht mit ihrer Faust gegen Alex Oberarm.

Ein bitteres Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Jaja, schon gut, schon gut – du hast gewonnen. Ich hatte heute einen harten Tag und …"

Claire schüttelte ihren Kopf, so dass ihr dunkelbraunes Haar hin und her wippte. „Keine faulen Ausreden, Alexander Ryan!" Und mit diesen Worten und roten Wangen betrat sie die Küche und half den anderen beim Tisch decken.

* * *

Es war windiger geworden und der leichte, endlich Abkühlung bringende Wind strich über die Veranda, auf der zu Abend gegessen wurde. Im Westen war nur noch der rote Schein der Sonne zu sehen, ansonsten hatte sich eine dichte Wolkendecke auf den Himmel über Drover's Run gelegt.

Meg, das Herz des Hauses, ohne die alle verhungert wären, hatte eine riesige Schüssel Salat sowie eine Menge Sandwiches und kaltes Bier aufgetischt von denen sich alle reichlich bedient hatten und nun zufrieden auf ihren Stühlen saßen und sich unterhielten.

Nick Ryan, ebenso groß wie sein Bruder Alex, aber zwei Jahre jünger, saß neben Tess und beobachtete sie von Zeit zu Zeit. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sich Nick mit jedem Tag und jedem Zusammensein mit Tess ein wenig mehr für sie interessierte, fand Claire, auch wenn sie Tess darauf nie ansprechen würde. Claire lagen Konversationen über Gefühle überhaupt nicht. Wenn es darum ging, war sie wie ein sturer, alter Bock. Nichts zu sagen war für Claire Selbstschutz – eine Eigenschaft, die sie sich nach dem Tode ihrer Mutter und vor allem während ihrer Teenager Zeit angeeignet hatte.

„Ich finde die Idee mit dem Weizen wirklich gut." Entgegnete Nick und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

Tess schenkte Nick ein strahlendes Lächeln und strich sich die Haare, die ihr der Wind in die Stirn geweht hatte, hinter die Ohren. „Und denk daran, dass es vom Staat subventioniert wird, das bedeutet für uns …" Tess hatte Nick wirklich gern und trotzdem war sie geschockt einen solchen Mann hier auf dem Land zu finden. Weil sie jedoch so eng mit ihm zusammen arbeitete und sich beide hier auf dem Land nicht einfach aus den Augen würden gehen können, war sie nicht sicher, ob sie aus dieser Sache mehr werden lassen wollte. Daher hielt sie ihn ein bisschen auf Abstand. So hoffte sie. „… dass wir quasi mehr Gewinn einfahren, wie bei nicht-biologischem Weizen."

Das Windspiel, das an der Veranda hing klimperte leise aber dauerhaft vor sich hin, während sich Claire in ihren Gartenstuhl kuschelte und nach dem Himmel und den Wolken Ausschau hielt. Claire genoss den auffrischenden Abendwind und die Gesellschaft der anderen, während sie Roy, der neben ihr saß gedankenverloren hinter den Ohren kraulte.

Jodie räusperte sich hörbar für alle. „Becky und ich haben heute in Gungellan gehört, dass sich hier in der Gegend Viehdiebe rumtreiben sollen, stimmt's nicht, Becky?" Jodie verscheuchte gedankenversunken eine Fliege von ihrem Oberarm und biss in ihr verbliebenes Sandwich.

Becky nickte und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Bierflasche. „Sam Fowley und auch auf der Whyalla Farm wurden Rinder gestohlen. Alles ist nachts geschehen und keiner hat was gesehen."

„Wie viele Tiere sind ihm denn gestohlen worden?" Wollte Alex wissen, der gerade ganz dreist seine Beine ausstreckte und auf Claires legte, um sie als Fußbank zu benutzen.

Ohne mit einem Kommentar auf diese Dreistigkeit zu reagieren, schubste Claire Alex' Beine hinunter, die mit einem Krachen auf dem gefliesten Boden aufkamen, und kraulte danach ganz gelassen wieder Roys Ohren.

Becky spielte beiläufig mit ihren Fingern an den Zöpfen und wandte sich für Unterstützung an Jodie. „Ich glaub', bei Sam Fowley waren es knapp 100 Tiere und auf der Whyalla Farm 80 oder so. Oder, Jodie?"

Jodie nickte. „So ungefähr. Die haben einfach die Zäune zerschnitten, sind mit ihrem Viehtransporter auf die Weiden gefahren und haben die Tiere eingeladen. Das ist unglaublich dreist. Ich meine, das könnte uns doch genauso passieren."

„Na, dann werden wir hier wohl in nächster Zeit ein bisschen wachsamer sein müssen." Tess fasste ihre luftige Bluse am Kragen an und bewegte den Stoff auf und ab.

„Was ein Glück, dass Wilgul keine Rinder besitzt." Sagte Nick und dachte an seine Schafe.

Bei Claire klingelte es sofort. Wenn die Ryans bei sich selbst nichts zu tun hatten, dann könnten sie genauso gut auch auf Drover's aushelfen. „Na, wenn das so ist, dann könnte ihr beide uns ja bei dem Kampf gegen die Viehdiebe unterstützen!" Roy bekam eine Extra-Kraul-Behandlung, als er seine Pfote auf Claires Oberschenkel legte.

„Bittest du uns etwa um Hilfe, McLeod?"

Es war Claire klar, dass diese Frage von Alex kommen musste. Ohne auch nur in sein Gesicht zu blicken, wusste sie dass er sie unverhohlen angrinste. _Warum ist Nick nicht so? Oder besser gesagt, warum kann Alex nicht ein bisschen mehr wie Nick sein?_, fragte sich Claire bei dem Gedanken an den anderen Ryan-Bruder, mit dem sie nie diese Neckereien erlebte. „Naja, ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich um Hilfe bitte … soweit ich mich erinnere habe ich noch einen Gut bei euch, weil ich euch meinen Pferdeanhänger geliehen habe." Sie wusste, dass sie das eigentlich nicht hätte sagen müssen – die Ryans würden helfen wo sie konnten.

„Kein Problem, Claire. Wir helfen euch gern, wenn es nötig ist." Entgegnete Nick und blickte Claire mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen an.

Auch bei Alex und Nick war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Geschwistern nicht gerade auffallend: Beide waren gleich groß, hatten lange, muskulöse Glieder und ein Lächeln, das den meisten Frauen im Distrikt den Verstand raubte. Allerdings war Alex mit 29 Jahren der ältere und hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, wohingegen der 27-jährige Nick rotblondes Haar besaß, was er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte.

„Apropos helfen!" Räusperte sich Meg, die am Ende des Tisches saß, ihre Beine hochgelegt hatte und ebenfalls mit den anderen den Abend genoss. „Ich will ja nicht nerven, aber der Tisch räumt sich ebenso wenig von alleine ab, wie sich das dreckige Geschirr von alleine spült." Die 43-jährige Meg erhob sich, strich ihre Bluse glatt und lud sich die ersten Teller auf den Arm. „Es wird mir sonst zu spät, wenn wir das alles nachher noch erledigen müssen." Und mit diesen Worten war sie im Haus verschwunden.

Ein allgemeines Raunen und Murren ging durch die verbliebene Menge. Einzig und allein Claire ließ ein vergnügtes Geräusch entweichen, sprang leicht wie eine Feder aus ihren Stuhl auf und stellte sich hinter Alex, um ihm die Hände auf die Schultern zu legen.

Ihre Hände waren warm und als sie ihr Gesicht ganz nah an sein Ohr brachte, lief es Alex eiskalt den Rücken hinab.

„Viel Spaß beim Spülen, Alex!" Hauchte sie und klopfte ihm auf die breiten Schultern, bevor sie fast vergnügt im Haus verschwand.

„Viel Spaß beim Duschen, Claire!" Rief er gespielt fröhlich hinter ihr her und machte sich dann mit all den anderen daran den Tisch abzuräumen und das dreckige Geschirr zu spülen.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für's Lesen ... ich freue mich (wer auch nicht?! :-) ) über eure Meinung.  
_


	2. Chapter 3

_So, das ist das 2.te Kapitel, lasst euch von den Namen der Kapitel nicht verwirren ... bisher ist die Geschichte noch nicht ganz fertig, eure Meinung würde mich also interessieren! Es wird auf jedenfall spannender! Viel Spaß!_

* * *

Das ganze Haus war still und dunkel. Draußen zirpten die Grillen und der Wind wehte durch das offene Fenster von Tess' Schlafzimmer. Sie gähnte, streckte sich und drehte sich schläfrig zu ihrem Wecker um, um einen Blick auf die Uhrzeit werfen zu können – 03:23Uhr. Tess wollte sich gerade wieder zufrieden auf die Seite drehen und weiterschlafen, als sie das Geräusch erneut hörte. Etwas klarer und wacher im Kopf fiel ihr plötzlich wieder ein, dass sie kurz zuvor in einem Traum genau dieses Geräusch ebenfalls gehört hatte – ein Quietschen. Tess setzte sich senkrecht im Bett auf und strich sich die zotteligen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Das war kein Traum. _Wie, … wie das Quietschen von einem der Zauntore, _kam es Tess plötzlich in den Sinn. Wieder ertönte das Quietschen und dann das unterdrückte Muhen eines Rindes. Ebenso langsam wie Tess aus dem Bett kroch, kroch der Gedanke an die Viehdiebe in ihr hoch. Was, wenn sie hier waren? Und die Rinder stehlen wollten? Tess schlich zum offenen Fenster und wagte es kaum auf den Hof hinunter zu sehen – doch erkennen konnte sie nichts, alles war dunkel. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie zuckte regelrecht zusammen, als ein weiteres Rind seinen Laut von sich gab. Was, wenn die Viehdiebe die Ställe inspizierten? Was, wenn sie auf die Idee kamen, sich auch im Haus umzusehen? Tausend Gedanken spukten Tess durch den Kopf, als sie sich ihrer Zimmertür näherte. Sie musste etwas tun. Sie musste Claire wecken. Schnell.

Claire wusste nicht, dass Tess auch etwas gehört hatte und dachte sie wäre die Einzige, die wach war und das Quietschen des Zauntores gehört hatte. Noch hatte sie ihren Herzschlag unter Kontrolle. Angst hatte sie nicht – bei dem Gedanken an die Viehdiebe wurde sie eher wütend. Becky, Meg und Jodie wohnten in den Arbeiterhäusern auf der Rückseite des Haupthauses, weiter entfernt von den Stallungen und Hallen. Sie zur Hilfe zu holen, würde zu lange dauern. Wieder hörte sie die Rinder muhen, sprang auf und bemühte sich keinen Laut zu machen, als sie nach dem Griff ihrer Zimmertür tastete.

Genau in dem Moment, als Claire energisch aber leise in den Flur trat, stand Tess in der eigenen Zimmertür und gab einen heiseren Schrei von sich. Schnell atmend fasste sich Tess an die Brust und sah, dass auch ihre sonst so gefasste Schwester zusammengezuckt war.

„Tess! Verdammt!" Fluchte Claire unterdrückt und strafte ihre Schwester mit einem bösen Blick. „Noch ein bisschen lauter, und man hört dich bis Fisher!" Dass Tess so einfach in der Tür gestanden hatte, hatte Claire nicht erwartet. Jetzt raste ihr Herz doch vor Schreck.

„Tut mir leid!" Versuchte Tess es entschuldigend und trat einen Schritt näher auf ihre Schwester zu. Beide waren nur mit einer Pyjamahose und einem Top bekleidet. In der Dunkelheit des Flures konnte sie ihre Schwester kaum erkennen. „Ich hab' das Gatter draußen gehört … und ein Rind." Tess Stimme klang verunsichert und zittrig. Und genauso fühlte sie sich auch.

Claire konnte die Anspannung ihrer Schwester spüren und nickte. „Ich weiß. Ich auch." Flüsterte Claire und lauschte in die Stille. Nichts war zu hören, sie wollte Tess gerade sagen, dass sie nachgucken gehen würde, als eine Stalltür geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen wurde. _Vielleicht ist es jetzt doch die Angst, die dein Herz zum rasen bringt,_ gestand sich Claire ein und atmete tief durch. Wenn schon Tess unsicher und ängstlich war, dann musste sie sich jetzt zusammenreißen.

Tess hielt ihren Atem an und lauschte auf weitere Geräusche, bevor sie mit großen Augen zu ihrer Schwester aufblickte. „Was nun?"

Im dunklen Flur versuchte Claire in das Gesicht ihrer Schwester zu blicken, konnte aber keine wirklichen Gesichtszüge erkennen. Claire schluckte und überlegte fieberhaft. Die Rinder würde sie sich nicht stehlen lassen, das stand fest. Das hieß, jemand musste rausgehen und die Diebe, wenn es denn Diebe waren, verscheuchen. _Und dieser Jemand bist du!_ „Ich werde rausgehen, während du die anderen weckst. Verstanden? Dann kommt ihr nach."

„Claire, denkst du wirklich, dass …" Doch weiter kam Tess nicht, als ihre Schwester sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen brachte.

„Keine Widerrede, Tess. Hast du mich verstanden? Ich werde mir von diesen Mistkerlen nicht die Rinder stehlen lassen, das steht fest." Zischte Claire zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Tess folgte ihr, teils froh, dass Claire wie immer die Kontrolle übernommen hatte, zum Teil aber auch besorgt um ihre ältere Schwester. Aber Tess hatte verstanden, was Claire von ihr wollte. Sie musste ihre Sorgen und Ängste jetzt über Bord werfen und tun, was Claire gesagt hatte. Als sie in der Küche neben Claire zum stehen kam, lud ihre Schwester gerade das Gewehr und strich sich die braunen Locken hinter die Ohren. Der Lauf des Gewehres schimmerte im dämmrigen Licht, als wäre er lackiert und Tess glaubte, dass jeder im Umkreis von 10m ihren aufgeregten Herzschlag hören müsste. „Verdammt, Claire, sei bitte vorsichtig. Tu' nichts unüberlegtes, hörst du? Es sind doch nur Rinder."

„Ja … aber es sind **meine** Rinder!" Fauchte Claire und ließ Tess in der dunklen Küche alleine zurück. Wäre die Situation nicht so angespannt gewesen, hätte Tess die Augen verdreht und gesagt: _Typisch Farmer!_

* * *

_Die Luft im Haus ist kühler, als draußen, _kam es Claire in den Sinn als sie nach draußen in die Dunkelheit trat. Der Nachtwind wehte ihr angenehm ins Gesicht als sie im Schatten des Hauses die Umgebung mit ihren Augen absuchte, das Gewehr schussbereit. Alles war dunkel, sie hörte das Windspiel auf der Veranda jetzt kräftiger als beim Abendessen, aber sehen konnte sie kaum etwas. Der Himmel war pechschwarz, kein Stern war zu sehen. Was ein Glück für sie, dass sie jeden Winkel, jeden Stein und jedes Schlagloch auf dem Hof kannte. Roy tauchte neben ihr auf, war aber leise und wedelte freudig mit dem Schwanz. _Wenn du wüsstest, mein Lieber, was hier vorgeht!_ Immer noch zirpten die Grillen, doch hin und wieder wurde die Nacht durch das Muhen eines Rindes unterbrochen. Claire wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Die Kühe waren sonst nicht so unruhig. Je näher sie dem Ende des Schattens kam, der ihr Schutz bot, desto aufgeregter wurde sie und desto mehr musste sie sich zur Ruhe zwingen.

* * *

Tess ließ die Fliegengittertür an der Rückseite des Hauses so leise wie möglich zu gleiten und schlich dann mit ihren nackten Füßen über den gepflasterten Weg zu den Arbeiterhäusern hinüber. Dabei war sie immer darauf bedacht, so leise wie möglich zu sein.

* * *

Claire befand sich im Schatten eines der Jacarandabäume, von wo aus sie einen Blick auf den ersten großen Stall hatte, hinter dem die Rinder auf der Weide standen. Wieder war das nervöse Muhen der Rinder zu hören. Doch auf dem Hof war nichts zu sehen. Wut und Zorn wallten in Claire auf und sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. _Wie dreist diese Mistkerle sind! Sie kommen mitten auf den Hof!_ _Mitten auf __**meinen **__Hof! _Mit rasendem Puls trat sie aus dem Schatten des Baumes und rannte mitten über den Hof. Roy war immer dicht auf ihren Fersen. Wie in einem Agentenfilm presste sie sich eng an die Wand, wo sie Stunden zuvor noch mit Alex gestanden hatte, das Gewehr im Anschlag. _Wäre es doch nur nicht so dunkel_, dachte Claire und blickte zum bedeckten Himmel.

* * *

Tess betrat Beckys Zimmer und kroch so schnell es ging zu ihrem Bett. Ohne zu zögern rüttelte sie an den Schultern der Vorarbeiterin und hielt ihr sofort den Mund zu, als sie spürte, dass Becky aufwachte und sich bewegte.

Becky riss erschreckt die Augen auf, als sie die Hand auf ihrem Mund spürte und strampelte wie wild, bis sie Tess' Stimme hörte.

„Ruhig, Becky! Ich bin's Tess!" Vorsichtig nahm Tess die Hand zur Seite und strich sich über die Stirn, auf der sich kleine Schweißperlen gebildet hatten. „Claire braucht unsere Hilfe, Becky. Irgendwer ist im Stall … vielleicht die Viehdiebe!"

„Die Viehdiebe!" Flüsterte Becky vorsichtig und sprang aus dem Bett, von einer auf die andere Minute wach geworden. „Los, wir müssen Jodie und Meg wecken und dann die Polizei rufen!"

Endlich hatte Tess einen ersten Verbündeten und war so froh, dass sie und Claire nicht alleine auf Drover's lebten.

* * *

Claire näherte sich auf nackten Füßen der Stalltür, als sie im Gebäude unterdrückte Stimmen hörte. Roy fing an zu knurren und zog die Lefzen hoch, bekam jedoch von Claire einen Klaps auf die Schnauze und war sofort still. Das Gemurmel war deutlich zu hören – aber was gesagt wurde konnte man nicht verstehen. Plötzlich war sie aufgeregter als sie gedacht hätte. _Es sind mindestens zwei,_ sagte ihr Verstand und ihr Griff um das Gewehr wurde fester. Aber es wäre dumm gewesen, direkt durch die vordere Stalltür zu kommen, das wusste sie. Und so lief sie seitlich um den Stall herum, denn sie wusste, dass zwei Bretter an der Rückwand lose waren. Durch die würde sich Claire durchquetschen können. Sie spähte durch die Lücke, die die fehlenden Bretter hinterlassen hatten, in den Stall, konnte jedoch wieder nichts sehen. _Wo bleibt Tess nur mit den anderen? _fragte sie sich und blickte noch einmal Richtung Haupthaus. „Roy, du bleibst hier!" Befahl sie dem Hund und kletterte dann vorsichtig durch den engen Spalt, wobei sie sich an den splittrigen Kanten die Haut aufschürfte.

* * *

„Oh mein Gott, die Viehdiebe." Jodie war außer sich. Ihre Mutter Meg neben ihr und die anderen beiden Frauen hinter und vor ihr. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Wir gehen ins Haus und rufen die Polizei!" Sagte Meg und schlich so schnell und so leise es ging auf das Haupthaus zu, in dem das einzige Telefon stand. Der Wind fegte der kleinen Frauengruppe um die Ohren.

„Los, wir gehen zur Scheune und Meg ruft die Polizei!" Befahl Becky und hatte sich einen alten Besenstiel als Waffe gesucht.

Jodie begann zu stottern: „Ab … aber ich kann doch die Polizei rufen … und ihr drei geht zur …"

„Marsch!" Fauchte Meg und warf ihrer Tochter einen bösen Blick zu, der keine Widerworte duldete.

„Schon gut!"

Und so zogen Tess, Becky und Jodie in Richtung Scheune ab, während Meg das Haupthaus betrat.

* * *

Claire hörte die Männestimmen undeutlich, als sie sich an den Geräten und Maschinen vorbei, den Männern immer weiter näherte. Ihr Mund war trocken und ihre Beine fühlten sich wackelig an. _Jetzt mach nicht schlapp, McLeod!_ Befahl sie sich selbst und hatte die Position erreicht, von wo aus sie die Männer überraschen wollte. Doch genau in dem Moment, wo sie in die Mitte treten wollte, um das Überraschungsmoment auszunutzen, sprang Roy durch den Spalt an der Rückseite und landete mit seinen Krallen geräuschvoll auf dem Holzfußboden. Als wäre das Geräusch das schrecklichste auf der Welt, zuckte Claire zusammen und schloss die Augen. _Oh Roy!_

„Hey, was war das?" Eine Männerstimme.

„Verdammt! Da … da ist wer!" Eine weitere Männerstimme.

Claire streckte sich und trat mit geladener und entsicherter Waffe zwischen die drei Männer. „Bleibt, wo ihr seid, ihr Mistkerle!" Befahl sie mit einer Stimme, die sich stärker anhörte, als Claire sich eigentlich fühlte. Und dann ging alles ganz schnell …

Einer der Männer sprang auf Claire zu und riss sie von den Beinen, so dass sie sofort zu Boden ging und sich ein lauter Schuß aus dem Gewehr löste.

* * *

Der laute Schuß hallte durch die Nacht und für einen Moment war das Grillenzirpen vorbei. Jetzt brauchte niemand mehr schleichen oder leise zu sein – jetzt kam es auf Sekunden an.

Tess gefror das Blut in den Adern. Ein Schuss. War er aus Claires Gewehr gekommen? Oder aus einer anderen Waffe? Ohne zu zögern rannte sie los und rief laut nach ihrer Schwester. „CLAIRE!"

„Verdammte Scheiße!" Fluchte Jodie ängstlich und hetzte Tess und Becky hinterher.

„Scheiße." Fluchte der Mann, der Claire zu Boden gerissen hatte und schleuderte das Gewehr über den Boden von sich weg. „Jetzt wird das ganze Haus aufwachen!"

* * *

„Lass' mich los!" Schrie Claire. Das Gewicht des Mannes auf sich spürend, versuchte Claire sich unter ihm her zu winden. „Du dreckiger Mistkerl!" Sie kratzte und schlug nach ihm, aber er beendete ihre Versuche sich zu wehren mit einem kräftigen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Claire keuchte. Ihre Sicht verschwamm und ihr ganzer Kopf schien zu vibrieren.

Roy, der vorher nur geknurrt hatte, bellte laut auf und sprang den Mann an, der auf Claire lag. Er schrie vor Schmerz und versuchte sich von dem Hund zu befreien, der sich in seinem Arm verbissen hatte.

Ins Gesicht hatte sie noch nie jemand geschlagen. Claire schluckte und rang nach Atem, doch gleichzeitig verspürte sie Genugtuung darüber, dass Roy den Mann blutig gebissen haben musste, denn die warmen Blutstropfen konnte sie auf ihren Armen spüren. Stöhnend versuchte sie sich wieder unter dem Mann hervor zu winden, der auf ihren Beinen kniete. Doch sie sah schwarz vor Augen und war sich nicht sicher ob das vom Schlag kam oder ob es daran lag, dass es dunkel war. Sie spürte Blut, das warm und feucht an ihrem Gesicht entlang lief und war sich sicher, dass es dieses Mal ihr eigenes Blut war. „Verdammter Drecksack!!" Schrie sie wie eine Furie und schlug dem Mann, der über ihr kniete so kräftig wie sie konnte in den Magen, als von draußen plötzlich aufgeregt ihr Name gerufen wurde.

„Mist! Wir müssen hier weg! Los jetzt!" Rief einer der Männer, die an der Tür standen und über den Hof spähten. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis andere Leute auftauchen würden.

Der Mann, dem Roy in den Arm gebissen und Claire in den Magen geschlagen hatte, erhob sich mit einem Stöhnen und wurde von den anderen beiden mitgezogen, bevor sie auf der Rückseite des Stalles die Scheune verließen und in der Rinderherde verschwanden. Roy rannte bellend hinter ihnen her.

Claire rappelte sich benommen hoch, jetzt da das abnehmende Adrenalin den Schlag in ihr Gesicht deutlicher werden ließ. Sie hörte, dass Tess und die anderen quer über den Hof gerannt kamen und zur Stalltür hereinstürzten. Aufgeregt und außer Atem kamen sie vor ihr zum Stehen.

„Claire, mein Gott, Claire!" Hauchte Tess und rannte auf ihre Schwester zu, die ein wenig gebückt an einem Pfeiler lehnte und Luft holte. „Geht es dir gut?"

Claire schluckte und nickte. „Jaja." Brachte sie aus einem trockenen Mund hervor. Sie hätte sich lieber auf die Zunge gebissen, als zuzugeben, dass ihr von dem Schlag der Schädel dröhnte. „Seht lieber nach, ob sie tatsächlich weg sind!"

Becky und Jodie rannten zur hinteren Stalltür, gerade in dem Moment, als ca. 200m vom Stall entfernt das Geräusch von drei startenden Motorrädern ertönte und sich die roten Rücklichter immer weiter von Drover's entfernten.

„Waren es drei Mann?" Fragte Becky aufgeregt.

Claire bewegte ihren schmerzenden Kiefer und fasste sich an den Kopf, der sich anfühlte, als hätte ein Bulle dagegen getreten. „Ja … ja, drei Männer." Roy kam zurückgetrottet und setzte sich hechelnd neben seine verletzte Herrin.

Tess, die ihre Schwester mit Sorge beobachtete, aber kaum erkennen konnte, was ihr fehlte, weil es so dunkel war, fasste sie stützend am Arm an. Zu ihrem Erstaunen wehrte sich Claire nicht. Das konnte entweder bedeuten, dass Claire wirklich gestützt werden musste, dann war es ein schlechtes Zeichen, oder aber sie hatte völlig andere Dinge im Kopf, dann war es ein gutes Zeichen. „Komm' Claire, lass uns ins Haus gehen … die Polizei kommt sicher jede Minute!"

Claire schüttelte als Antwort nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder an Becky und Jodie, die beide direkt am Gatter zu den Rindern standen. Claire machte ein paar Schritte auf die beiden zu, spürte jedoch, dass sie ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen war. Sie blieb daher stehen und fragte: „Könnt ihr sehen, ob welche fehlen? Haben sie Rinder gestohlen?" Claire schluckte und nahm sich zusammen. _So ein Schlag ins Gesicht ist doch gar nichts_, sagte sie sich.

Langsam wurde es im Osten heller. Ein verräterischer, roter Schimmer zog sich über den bewölkten Himmel und nahm von Minute zu Minute zu. Das gab Becky die Möglichkeit eine erste Abschätzung über die Größe der Herde zu machen, und ob tatsächlich Tiere gestohlen worden waren. Doch … das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. „So wie es aussieht nicht, Claire. Ich kann aber auch überhaupt keine Reifenspuren von Lastern sehen … ich denke, die haben gar keine Tiere geklaut. Nicht ein einziges."

Claire nickte beruhigt, fühlte sich bereit wieder ins Haus zu gehen und kraulte Roy hinter den Ohren. Er hatte sich neben ihr Bein gesetzt und erwartungsvoll zu ihr hoch gesehen. „Dicker, du hast mich verpfiffen aber auch gerettet!" Sie bückte sich, um das Gewehr aufzuheben, sicherte es und ging dann mit den anderen zusammen aus dem Stall.

Draußen dämmerte es mittlerweile richtig, die Schatten waren verschwunden – es konnte höchstens noch fünf Minuten dauern, bis die Sonne über dem Wäldchen im Osten zu sehen sein würde.

Becky, Tess und Jodie schluckten, als sie Claire über den Hof laufen sahen – ihre Pyjamahosen sowie ihr weißes Top waren dreckig und von Blutstropfen bedeckt. Ihre lockigen Haare waren zerzaust und die aufgeplatzte Augenbraue, verliehen ihr das Aussehen einer ausgesetzten und vom Auto angefahrenen Obdachlosen.

„Oh man, Claire … sie haben dir mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen!" Becky konnte es nicht fassen.

Claire zuckte mit den Schultern und tätschelte Roy den Kopf. „Aber du hast mich gerettet, mein Guter!" Mit einem Knacken drückte sie den Rücken durch und lief weiter über den Hof, auf das Haus zu, als Meg ihnen entgegen gerannt kam.

„Ich hab die Polizei gerufen und … Oh mein, Gott, Claire!" Rief Meg mit großen Augen und spürte, wie ihr Herz einen Satz machte. „Vielleicht hätte ich lieber einen Arzt rufen sollen."

„Ja, mach' das!" Sagte Tess wurde jedoch mit einem bösen Blick von Claire bestraft, so dass sie auf der Stelle still war. Tess hatte noch nie einen dickköpfigeren Menschen getroffen als ihre Schwester.

Jodie musterte die sonst so feine und makellose Haut ihrer Chefin, die an der Stelle wo Claire geschlagen worden war, begann sich tiefrot zu verfärben. „Man, das wird ein hässlicher blauer Fleck werden, Claire." Jetzt war Meg es, die ihrer Tochter einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Dann gibt's eben einen blauen Fleck, hauptsache wir haben die Viehdiebe verscheucht. Hört jetzt bitte alle sofort auf euch Sorgen zu machen. So ein paar Kratzer können mir nichts anhaben. Das ist doch nichts gegen meine gebrochene Schulter, als ich 13 Jahre alt war." Entgegnete Claire und bog gerade auf den Weg zum Eingang ein, als der Sheriff mit seinem Geländewagen und Blaulicht direkt vor der Frauengruppe zum stehen kam.

Der Sheriff sprang aus dem Wagen und blickte als erstes auf Claire. „Man, Claire, soll ich ihnen einen Arzt rufen?"

Claire verdrehte sie Augen. „Nein, zum Teufel. Wenn ich mich erstmal umgezogen und sauber gemacht habe, werdet ihr gar nicht sehen, dass irgendetwas passiert ist! Okay?" Wütend strich sie sich die Haare hinters Ohr. „Und jetzt kommen sie rein! Je eher wir alles besprechen, desto eher kann ich mich wieder in Claire McLeod verwandeln, die nicht von allen angestarrt wird, weil sie ein bisschen Blut im Gesicht hat!" Und mit diesen Worten stürmte sie voran ins Haus.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für's Lesen ... über einen kleinen Kommentar freue ich mich sehr!_


	3. Chapter 4

_Kapitel Nr. 3 ... viel Spaß beim Lesen:_

* * *

„Kein einziges Tier ist gestohlen worden. Die sind hierher gekommen, um uns auszuspionieren. Das denke ich!" Sagte Claire und hielt sich widerwillig den Eisakku an die geschwollene Augenbraue. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass das gut tat. Trotzdem hasste Claire es, dass sie von allen diesen mitleidigen Blick bekam. Jeder in der Küche starrte sie an … sie wollte endlich hoch in ihr Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen, aus dem Pyjama raus und sich waschen. Ihre gute Laune vom Vortag war unwiederbringlich verflogen.

„Vermutlich, haben sie Recht, Claire. Da Drover's ja noch mal ganz schön Glück gehabt." Sagte der Sheriff notierte sich die Fakten und blickte auf die Uhr, die über dem Herd hing. Es war 5:56 Uhr und draußen hatte der Tag begonnen, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Ich würde mir gerne noch die Scheune ansehen und …"

In diesem Moment stürmten Alex und Nick in den Raum. Wenn einer von beiden etwas hätte sagen wollen, dann wurden sie beim Anblick von Claire direkt wieder still. Keiner von beiden hatte Claire oder auch die anderen Frauen je so gesehen. Alle waren blass, hatten dunkle Ränder unter den Augen. Claire jedoch hatte es scheinbar am schlimmsten erwischt: Getrocknetes Blut an ihrer Kleidung und an ihrem Gesicht, Kratzer an den Armen und ein Eisakku zum Kühlen. So ein Bild bot sich einem nach einer Kneipenschlägerei zwischen Männern – aber eine Frau hatten beide noch nie so gesehen.

Alex bemerkte die angespannte Situation. „Bist du zu lange im Bad gewesen, Claire, und wurdest von den anderen Mädels bestraft?" Fragte Alex vorsichtig. Doch sein Versuch, die Spannung abzubauen misslang. Claires Blick, der ihn traf, hätte ihn aufspießen können.

_Spinner! _Claire seufzte und rückte ungeduldig auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Sie wollte jetzt sofort nach oben. _Nicht noch zwei Augenpaare mehr, die mich von oben bis unten nach Verletzungen absuchen!_

„Claire, …" Begann Nick, wurde aber von Tess' warnendem Blick darauf hingewiesen, besser nichts zu sagen, also führte Nick seinen Satz nicht zu ende.

Alex räusperte sich und spielte dann verlegen an dem Rand seines Cowboyhutes herum. „Wir sind sofort hergekommen, als wir davon gehört haben." Alex versuchte Claire nicht anzublicken, da er wusste, dass sie es hassen würde. Aber er konnte nicht anders.

Frank DeCosta tippte mit seinem Stift auf den Küchentisch. „Nun gut." Sagte der Sheriff und erhob sich. „Ich will mir nur schnell noch mal den Stall ansehen, wenn das in Ordnung ist, und dann bin ich weg."

„Ich denke, sie können direkt zu unserem Vater fahren, Frank!" Nick schluckte und sah zum Sheriff rüber. „Heute Nacht haben sie auf Killarney ca. 100-150 Rinder gestohlen. Er hat eben angerufen."

Alle Augen weiteten sich. Die Diebe hatten also nicht nur Drover's ausspioniert, sondern auch auf Killarney Rinder gestohlen.

„Das gibt's ja nicht." Sagte Claire und dachte daran, wie viel Glück sie hatte, dass nicht ihre Rinder gestohlen worden waren. „Da sind wir ja im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit einem ‚blauen Auge' davon gekommen!" Versuchte Claire zu scherzen, verzog beim Lachen jedoch schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

„Na gut, wenn das so ist … dann werde ich wohl direkt weiter nach Killarney fahren." Entgegnete der Sheriff, bevor er von Becky zum Stall gebracht wurde, um sich umzusehen.

Das war Claires Startsignal, um aufzustehen und nach oben zu gehen. „Also …" Mit diesem Wort legte sie den Eisakku auf den Tisch, „… auf Drover's ist kein Platz für Faulpelze. Auf in den neuen Tag! Es gibt ne Menge zu tun!" Flink wie ein Wiesel und noch bevor irgendwer irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte sie die Küche durchquert und war schon auf den ersten Stufen der Treppe, als sie Alex' Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Claire, warte!"

Sie atmete geräuschvoll aus, rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich um, um Alex im Eiltempo davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihr gut ging, nur um endlich nach oben gehen zu können. Doch als sie sich umdrehte und in seine Augen blickte, war sie tatsächlich für einen Moment sprachlos. Über die sonst so vergnügt wirkenden Augen hatte sich ein dunkler Schatten gelegt. Ihr war mit einem Mal klar, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen machte und dass er jetzt nicht mit einem Witz oder einer kurzen Erklärung abgefertigt werden konnte.

Er hätte diesen dummen Witz eben nicht machen sollen. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Kleider waren schmutzig, und das nicht nur vom Blut. Ihrem Blut. Staub und Dreck klebten überall an ihr und er konnte einige große Handabdrücke an ihren Oberarmen sehen, die nicht von einer der Frauen stammen konnten. Alex musste schlucken und spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Sonst war er in ihrer Gegenwart nicht so verstockt, aber was sollte er jetzt schon sagen?

Sie sah, dass es ihm schwer fiel etwas zu sagen und versuchte zu lächeln. „Alles klar bei dir, Alex?" Fragte sie sanft und kam zwei Stufen herunter, um näher bei ihm zu stehen.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein eben noch ernstes Gesicht. „Das fragt die Richtige! Ich bin nicht derjenige, der sich heut Nacht allein gegen drei Viehdiebe verteidigt hat."

Claire lächelte leicht. _Eigentlich war es ja nur __**ein**__ Einbrecher, mit dessen Faust ich gekämpft habe! _„Mir geht's gut, Alex. Keine Sorge." Claire konnte es kaum fassen, wie fürsorglich dieser Draufgänger doch sein konnte, wenn es drauf ankam. Sie kannte Alex gut genug, um zu wissen, dass viel mehr in ihm steckte, als viele glaubten. „Auch, wenn ich so aussehe wie ich im Moment aussehe!" Entgegnete sie mit einem Lächeln. Seine dunklen Augen starrten sie unverwandt an und Claire wurde ganz warm ums Herz.

Alex Ryan griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie sanft. Es war eine Sache verprügelte Frauen zu sehen, aber es war eine andere Sache verprügelte Frauen zu sehen, die man gut kannte. Und Claire war eine Freundin. Jemand, den es zu beschützen galt. Immer noch starrte er in ihre blauen Augen, nur um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihr wirklich gut ging. Aber sie wart hart im nehmen. _Kein Grund zur Sorge, Alex!_, ermahnte er sich selbst. „Wenn … wenn du dann endlich meine Hand loslässt, McLeod, kannst du auch hochgehen. Es sei denn wir wollen hier noch ein bisschen länger Händchen halten?!"

Claire grinste und merkte, wie sich der Riss an ihrer Augenbraue spannte. Aber sie ignorierte es und war froh, dass Alex wieder zu Scherzen aufgelegt war. „Ich komme vielleicht später auf dein Angebot zurück, Ryan!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie nach oben.

* * *

Zehn Minuten später trat Claire wie neu geboren in die leere Küche. Niemand war zu sehen oder zu hören und so machte sie sich schnell einen Happen zu essen und eilte zu den Stallungen hinüber. „Komm mit, Roy!" Befahl sie dem Hund, der neben dem Treppenabsatz auf die gewartet hatte.

Tess sattelte soeben Oscar und streichelte dem weißen Wallach über den Kopf, als sie Claire über den Hof kommen sah. _Ganz wie sie gesagt hat, _dachte Tess und konnte kaum glauben, dass ihre Schwester schon wieder so gut aussah. „Was doch saubere Sachen und ein gewaschenes Gesicht aus einem Menschen machen können." Rief Tess lächelnd ihrer Schwester entgegen und machte so auch die anderen auf Claire aufmerksam. Ihre Sorge um sie war unbegründet.

Alex, Nick und Jodie hatten bei den Rindern gestanden und sich umgesehen. Jetzt, da Tess Claire erwähnt hatte drehten sich alle nach ihr um.

Claire biss kräftig von ihrem Brot ab und hatte bis eben gar nicht gemerkt, wie hungrig sie gewesen war. Ihre linke Wange war leicht geschwollen und ein Tape-Pflaster hatte sie sich über die aufgeplatzte Stelle an ihrer Augenbraue geklebt, aber ansonsten war nichts mehr zu erkennen. „Ihr habt doch nicht etwa alle auf mich gewartet, oder?"

Alex grinste sie an. „Doch, ich schon."

Claire grinste zurück und ging dann rüber zum Gatter um nach Blaze zu rufen. Die Stute, die nicht weit weg an einigen Grashalmen herumgekaut hatte, kam direkt angallopiert. Claire ließ sie von der Weide und stellte sie neben Oscar an die Stallwand, bevor sie sich den Sattel und das Zaumzeug holte.

„Ich nehme mal an, ihr wollt auch nach Killarney?" Fragte Claire, als sie den Sattel auf den Rücken der Stute hievte, das Brot zwischen den Zähnen.

Nick nickte und blickte zum Himmel hinauf. Die Sonne hatte es nicht geschafft durch die Wolkendecke zu kommen. Es würde ein heißer, drückender Tag werden. „Das hatten wir vor."

„Wie du schon richtig erraten hast, wollten wir nur noch auf dich warten." Tess stieg in Oscars Steigbügel und schwang sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes. Reiten hatte sie erst lernen müssen, als sie aus der Stadt hierher gezogen war, aber mittlerweile ging es sehr gut. Nicht so gut wie Claire, aber der Traum eines jeden Mädchens war auch für sie Wirklichkeit geworden. Tess blonde Haare wehten im Wind, als sie auf ihre Schwester hinab blickte. Die Kratzer und blauen Flecke an den Armen hatte Claire durch das blaue T-Shirt nicht verstecken können, aber sie bot schon wieder eine ganz andere Erscheinung als heute Morgen.

Alex trat neben Claire und blickte sie mit einem besorgten Hundeblick an. „Du willst also nicht mit uns im Wagen fahren?"

Claires Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Wieso sollte ich?" Dann dämmerte es ihr … „Wenn du denkst, dass ich nur wegen der kleinen Beule nicht reiten sollte, dann sage ich dir jetzt mal eines, Alex Ryan…"

Alex begann zu grinsen und fragte sich ob er jemals solch wütende blaue Augen gesehen hatte. Wie gut er Claire doch kannte … er wusste, wie man sie auf die Palme brachte. Am besten funktionierte das immer wieder, wenn man ihre Fähigkeiten in Frage stellte.

Tess verdrehte nur die Augen, als sie die Neckereien zwischen ihrer Schwester und dem ältesten Ryan-Bruder mit ansah. Sie wendete Oscar und gesellte sich zu Nick und Jodie, die neben dem Pickup auf Alex warteten.

„Was ist los, Tess?" Fragte Nick und klopfte sich ein wenig Staub von der Hose.

Tess zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie testen gerade mal wieder, wer der Stärkere ist."

Jodie kicherte. „Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann sind beide total ineinander verknallt … und das schon seit Ewigkeiten." Für diese Aussage bekam sie von Nick und Tess nur einen verwirrten Blick.

Fast gleichzeitig blickten sich Nick und Tess zu ihren Geschwistern um. Verliebt? Alex in Claire? Claire in Alex?

„Was sich liebt, das neckt sich!" Warf Jodie dazwischen und war dann wieder still.

Tess und Nick beobachteten ihre Geschwister immer noch. Konnte Jodie Recht haben? Die beiden gingen schon ihr ganzes Leben so miteinander um. Tess schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, glaub' ich nicht, Jodie. Alex und Claire sind eher so was wie …"

„… Geschwister!" Vollendete Nick. Er kannte Alex' und Claires Verhalten schon seit Ewigkeiten. Dass sie sich gegenseitig Streiche spielten und ärgerten war normal. Völlig normal. Ob Jodie da nicht etwas missverstand?

Jodie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wie ihr meint. Aber ich sage euch, wenn mich mein Bruder so ansehen würde, wie Alex und Claire sich manchmal ansehen, dann müsste sich meine Mutter aber gewaltige Gedanken machen!" Mit diesen Worten stapfte Jodie zurück zum Haus und ließ Tess und Nick mit verwirrten Gesichtern zurück.

Claires Wangen hatten sich vor Aufregung gerötet. „…ich bin mit einer gebrochenen Schulter und zwei gebrochenen Rippen 60km weit geritten…"

„…und es ging dir blendend, ich weiß!" Führte Alex ihren Satz zu ende. Auch das war eine Sache, die Claire auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Was willst du denn dann überhaupt von mir?" Claire war verwirrt und strich sich unsicher die Haare hinter die Ohren.

„Wärst du mit uns im Auto gefahren, hätten wir Händchen halten können!" Entgegnete Alex und schenkte ihr ein charmantes Lächeln.

Claire brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu reagieren und verpasste ihm zwei Schläge gegen die Arme, bevor sie an zu lachen fing.

Alex lachte ebenfalls und freute sich, dass er Claire zum lachen gebracht hatte, denn das schaffte man meist nur schwer. Sie war viel zu ernst, fand er. _Wer ein solches Lachen hat wie sie, der sollte viel öfter lachen!_

Claire strich sich die Haare zurück und setzte ihren Hut auf, als sie sagte: „Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du nach Killarney kommst, Alex Ryan! Sonst bin ich eher da!" Mit diesen Worten schwang sie sich in den Sattel und drehte ihre Stute mit einer leichten Gewichtsverlagerung in die richtige Richtung.

Alex blickte zu ihr hinauf. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus – lockiges, dunkelbraunes Haar, ein enges, dunkelblaues T-Shirt und eine ausgewaschene Jeans, die Claires lange, schlanke Beine gut zur Geltung brachte. _Dieser Körper zur Abwechslung mal in einem Kleid_, dachte Alex und er wäre hin und weg gewesen. Aber es musste schon eine äußerst besondere Angelegenheit sein, dass Claire McLeod sich mal in einen Rock, geschweige denn ein Kleid warf. Ihre Schwester Tess war da anders. „Und lass dir noch eins sagen, McLeod!"

Jetzt war Claire gespannt und ihre Augen funkelten. _Was kann denn jetzt noch kommen?_

„Diese geschwollene Wange und angerissene Augenbraue stehen dir wirklich ausnehmend gut. Das macht dich so … gefährlich!"

Grinsend holte Claire aus und schlug Alex den Hut vom Kopf. „Da kannst du mal sehen, wie gefährlich ich bin, mein Lieber!" Blaze trat ungeduldig von einem Bein auf's andere. Claire spürte, dass die Stute laufen wollte – genauso wie sie über die Felder und Weiden preschen und den Wind in ihren Haaren und auf ihrer Haut spüren wollte. „Also, Alex … wer zuerst auf Killarney ist?"

„Abgemacht!" Und kaum hatte Alex das gesagt, spornte Claire ihre Stute an und verschwand, eine Staubwolke hinter sich herziehend, in Richtung Killarney, während Alex wie ein Verrückter zum Auto sprintete.

Tess und Nick sahen sich nur verwundert an. _Diese Kinder!_

„Los, Nick, steig schon in den Wagen! Schnell" Alex krabbelte hastig hinter das Steuer und ließ den Motor an.

„Bis gleich, Tess!" Brachte Nick noch hervor, bis ihn sein Bruder am Ärmel in den Wagen zog.

Alex' „Tschüs, Tess!" war kaum noch zu hören, als der Pickup den Hof von Drover's Run mit einem Affenzahn verließ.

Tess schüttelte wieder nur den Kopf, wandte ihr Pferd und machte sich auf nach Killarney. _Diese Landleute!_

Von Claire war schon nichts mehr zu sehen.

* * *

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!  
_


	4. Chapter 5

_500 Jahre später endlich mal wieder ein Update ... es tut mir ehrlich leid, für diejenigen, die gerne wissen würde, wie's weiter geht ist es wirklich gemein warten zu müssen - ich kenne das ja selbst._

_Aber die Uni lässt einem eben nicht so viel Freizeit wie man gerne hätte ... daher wird das hier also eine Geschichte auf Raten!_

_Hier aber nun das nächste Kapitel._

_

* * *

  
_

Der Wind, der ihr durch die Haare, über das Gesicht und die Arme strich, brachte Abkühlung. Claire liebte das Reiten zu jeder Tageszeit. Das Gefühl des unter sich bewegenden Pferdes, das Donnern der Hufe auf dem trockenen Boden und die Schnelligkeit, mit der man sich über das Land bewegte. Claire ließ ihren Blick über die Umgebung gleiten – trockene Graswiesen mit einigen Spinifexsträuchern dazwischen, hier und da eine Gruppe von Eukalyptusbäumen. „Na los, Blaze!" Spornte Claire die Stute mit den langen Beinen noch einmal an und es war als wüsste Blaze, dass es eine Wette zu gewinnen galt. Sie schoss wie ein Blitz über die Weiden in Richtung der Grenze zwischen Drover's Run und Killarney. Als der Grenzzaun in Sicht kam, gallopierte Claire solange in westlicher Richtung an ihm entlang, bis das Tor kam. Mit einem leichten Tritt in Blaze' Flanken trieb Claire die Stute auf das Tor zu, die das Hindernis mit Leichtigkeit überwand. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl für einige Sekunden auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes mitten in der Luft zu schweben. Das war ein magischer Moment, bevor die Hufe des Pferdes wieder auf dem Boden aufkamen. „Juchu!" Kreischte Claire lachend und fühlte sich unsagbar lebendig. „Weiter so, Blaze!" Claire wusste, dass das Haupthaus von Killarney hinter drei weiteren Hügeln in einem sanften Tal lag, durch das der Sandy Creek floss. _Es ist nicht mehr weit!_ Um noch schneller zu werden, duckte sich Claire an den Hals der Stute und ließ die Zügel einfach locker. „Lauf, Blaze, lauf!"

* * *

„Mein Gott, Alex … jetzt fahr' nicht wie so ein Irrer!" Nick hielt sich mit der linken Hand an der Tür fest und musterte seinen Bruder von der Seite. Das Eingangstor zur Farm ihres Vaters lag direkt vor ihnen. Von dort aus führte eine lange Gerade bis direkt auf den Hof des Anwesens.

„Hey, Nick, ich will schließlich gewinnen!"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich durch das blonde Haar. „Du und Claire und eure Spielchen." Dann überlegte er, ob er seinen Bruder auf Jodies Beobachtung aufmerksam machen sollte. „Versucht ihr beide euch da irgendwas zu beweisen, Alex?"

„Ja, ich versuche zu beweisen, dass ich der Bessere bin!" Alex hatte das Eingangstor zu Killarney passiert und gab nun auf der Zielgeraden Gas.

Nick lachte und blickte seitlich aus dem Fenster. Die Wiesen und Weiden von Killarney erstreckten sich unendlich weit. Hier und da ein paar mächtige Eukalypten, Sträucher … und Claire, die mit einem wahnsinnigen Tempo auf ihrem Pferd über die Hügel in Richtung Killarney raste. Nick lächelte und blickte zu seinem Bruder hinüber. Doch der hatte gar keine Ahnung davon, was für einen Anblick Claire bot. „Hut ab vor Claire McLeod!" Sagte Nick und blickte wieder seitlich aus dem Fenster.

„Was?" Fragte Alex und sah verwundert zu Nick. Als er an ihm vorbeiblickte, sah er Claire in einiger Entfernung auf Killarney zu reiten, als sei der Teufel hinter ihr her. _Verdammt, sie wird gewinnen!_ Alex trat das Gaspedal noch weiter durch.

* * *

Claire konnte das Haupthaus sehen und spornte ihre Stute ein letztes Mal an. Mit geröteten Wangen und wildem Haar erreichte sie vor Alex' Pickup den Innenhof des Anwesens, sprang vom Pferd und rannte auf den Eingang zu.

Alex stoppte den Wagen direkt neben der Stelle, an der Claire von Blaze abgesprungen war und rannte ihr hinterher.

Nick konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Obwohl er gegen diese Spielchen mit Tess nichts einzuwenden hätte. Er grinste und meinte jetzt zu wissen, dass Jodie mit ihrer Vermutung vielleicht der Wahrheit doch sehr nahe kam.

„Bleib' stehen, McLeod!" Während Alex hinter Claire her sprintete, flog ihm sein Cowboyhut vom Kopf.

Claire konnte Alex direkt hinter sich hören. Es waren nur noch ein paar Meter bis zur Haustür des Anwesens, dann hätte sie rechtmäßig gewonnen. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Alex, ich hab gewonnen!" Sie wollte noch ein wenig schneller rennen, um den Abstand zwischen ihr und ihrem größten Konkurrenten zu vergrößern, als sie plötzlich von den Beinen gerissen wurde. Mit einem erschreckten Aufschrei ging sie zu Boden.

Alex machte einen großen Satz, packte Claires Oberarme und riss sie mit sich auf den Rasen. Ihr hoher Schrei erinnerte ihn daran, dass Claire eine Frau und kein Kerl war. Außerdem hatte sie heute Nacht schon eine Tracht Prügel bekommen und einen Schlag ins Gesicht einstecken müssen. Alex musste sanfter sein. Also hielt er sie weiterhin mit seinen Armen fest, sodass sie auf ihn fiel, als beide nicht gerade sanft auf dem Rasen aufkamen.

Claire stöhnte, rappelte sich dann einigermaßen hoch und blickte in Alex Ryans grinsende Augen. „DU!" Fauchte sie und versuchte ihn mit ihren Blicken zu durchbohren. „Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Ich hätte gewonnen!" Mit ihren Händen auf seine Brust trommelnd wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass sie mit ihrem ganzen Körper und Gewicht auf ihm lag.

Alex konnte den Moment genau erkennen, an dem sie merkte, wo sie sich befand. Und der Ausdruck der Verwirrtheit und Verlegenheit in ihren Augen gefielen ihm. Außerdem gefiel ihm ihr Gewicht auf seinem Körper und das sie überhaupt so nah war. _Wird sie etwa rot?_ „Ich konnte dich doch nicht gewinnen lassen, Claire, nicht vor meinem Bruder!" Immer noch bedeckte ein Grinsen Alex' Gesicht, aber seine Augen konnten sich einfach nicht von ihren Augen losreißen.

„Du alter Angeber!" Claire schluckte, versuchte jedoch nicht sich von ihm herunter zu rollen. _Warum nicht?_ , fragte sie sich verwirrt. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, sein Körper war warm und seine Arme ruhten auf ihrem Rücken. Waren das Schmetterlinge oder Panik, die in ihrem Bauch herumwirbelten?

„Irgendwie muss ich dich doch beeindrucken!"

„In dem du mich von den Beinen holst und auf den Boden schmeißt? Jetzt bin ich wirklich stark beeindruckt, Alex!" Claires Augen musterten Alex ganzes Gesicht. Was für schöne Gesichtszüge er doch hat … und die braune Haut und … _Hör sofort auf! _Sagte ihre innere Stimme und die Verklärtheit aus ihren Gedanken verschwand. Claire räusperte sich und versuchte wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Was sich allerdings als sehr, sehr schwierig herausstellte, denn das Gefühl, dass sie sich bei jedem seiner Atemzüge auf ihm bewegte, war unbeschreiblich. _Du warst schon viel zu lange alleine!_ Sagte sich Claire. Wenn sie schon so auf ihren Kumpel Alex reagierte.

„Hey, immerhin hab ich dich aufgefangen!" Das schelmische Grinsen bedeckte sein ganzes Gesicht und Alex wurde immer vergnüglicher, denn Claire machte überhaupt keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Sie blieb einfach auf ihm liegen. Wie leicht sie doch war. Und wie schön es sich doch anfühlte.

Claire grinste, denn seine Augen blickten sie so voller Freude an, dass sie einfach nicht anders konnte. „Alex … du bist mein Held!" Wieder klopfte ihr Herz, als sich seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken bewegten. Plötzlich hatte sie eine Gänsehaut überall an ihrem Körper. Vielleicht brauchte sie wirklich dringend einen Mann. _Aber vielleicht nicht einfach irgendeinen!_ Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als Alex sie mit einem Mal auf den Rücken drehte und nun über ihr lag. „Hey, was … was machst du denn?" Fragte sie kichernd.

Alex' Blick wurde ernster und er musterte jeden Punkt in ihrem Gesicht, das seinem jetzt so nahe war. _Wieso ist heute einfach alles anders?_ Fragte sich Alex und konnte sich nur mit Mühe und Not zurückhalten, um ihr nicht die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Er stellte nicht zum ersten Mal fest, wie fein ihre Haut und wie wunderschön ihre Lippen waren. Das aufgeregte Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbes konnte er spüren und hätte sie in diesem Moment am liebsten geküsst. „Ich wollte schon immer wissen, wie es ist, dich in den Armen zu halten." Gab Alex mit rauer Stimme zurück und festigte seinen Griff um Claire. Sein Hals war ganz trocken.

„Oh." Entgegnete sie und genoss die Nähe zwischen ihr und Alex. Verwirrt blinzelte sie und blickte zu der pochenden Ader an seinem Hals und dann wieder in sein Gesicht. Wie lange war ein Mann ihr schon nicht mehr so nahe gekommen? Diese Umarmung, das Gefühl von starken Armen, das Gefühle, dass es Alex' Arme waren… Claire war völlig aufgeregt. „Alex, ich …" Versuchte sie es, doch sein Gesicht so nah über ihrem, machte sie sprachlos. „Ich …"

Genau in dem Moment traten Liz und Harry Ryan aus der Eingangstür auf die beiden am Boden Liegenden zu und verharrten. Dass sich Alex und Claire prügelten, Schlammschlachten veranstalteten und Streiche spielten war nicht neu für Alex' Eltern. Allerdings war der Blick neu, mit dem sich die beiden ansahen. „Hallo Claire, hallo Alex!" Begrüßte Liz Ryan die beiden und kam näher.

Claire und Alex strampelten sich beide sofort hoch, strichen sich die Kleider glatt und entfernten hier und da ein paar Grashalme. Beide kamen sich vor, als wären sie gerade von ihren Eltern beim Knutschen erwischt worden.

Alex scharrte verlegen mit dem Fuß im Gras und blickte sich dann zu seinem verlorenen Hut um.

Claire räusperte sich, warf einen verlegenen Blick auf Alex bevor sie seine Mutter begrüßte. „Hallo, Liz, wie geht's dir?"

Liz nahm Claire in den Arm und drückte sie herzlich. „Ich muss wohl er fragen, wie es dir geht, meine Liebe!" Liz hatte die Beule und den Riss direkt gesehen und betastete vorsichtig Claires Wange. „Dein hübsches Gesicht."

Alex musste lächeln. Nicht viele Menschen durften Claire McLeod am helllichten Tag die Wange streicheln – er zählte leider auch nicht zum Kreis der Auserwählten. Seine Mutter hingegen hatte jetzt gerade ihre Hände genau da, wo er sie gerne gehabt hätte. Liz hatte in Claire immer ein wenig die Tochter gesucht, die sie nie hatte. Allerdings, das wusste Alex, war Claire immer ein wenig zu „jungenhaft" für seine Mutter gewesen. Wenn es nach Liz gegangen wäre, dann wäre Claire keine Farmarbeiterin geworden. _Und sie würde häufiger Kleider und Röcke tragen!_ Dachte Alex.

„Tat es sehr weh?" Fragte Liz, fasste sich betroffen an ihre Perlenkette und musterte das Gesicht von Claire.

Claire befühlte ihre Augenbraue und lächelte dann verlegen. „Naja, so schlimm war es auch nicht." Die Mutter der beiden Ryans, immer perfekt gekleidet, weil sie auf dem Anwesen ihres Mannes eh keinen Finger rühren musste, hatte wohl noch nie eine aufgeplatzte Augenbraue gehabt. Allerdings war Liz wirklich immer nett zu ihr gewesen und hatte sie verwöhnt. Nur manchmal hatte Liz Claire zu sehr wie ein Mädchen behandelt … und das passte so gar nicht zu Claire, auch wenn sie ein Mädchen und mittlerweile eine Frau war. Mit einem Kopfnicken wandte sie sich an Harry. „Guten Morgen, Harry!"

„Morgen, Claire! Ich hoffe, du hast dem Mistkerl ebenfalls hässlich zugerichtet." Harry Ryan, eine Halbglatze besitzend, stand mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen vor ihr und legte seine Stirn in Falten.

Claire nickte. „Roy und ich haben unser bestes gegeben."

„Das war mir klar!" Antwortete Harry, trat zu seiner Frau und kam dann zu Claire und Alex herüber. Harry hielt viel von seiner direkten Nachbarin. Sie war wie ihr Vater – redete nicht lange um den heißen Brei und arbeitete wie eine Besessene, wenn es darauf ankam. „Hallo, Alex."

Alex nickte und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Morgen, Dad!" Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um Claire, die in seinen Armen lag und ihn mit ihren meerblauen Augen anlächelte. Die Gefühle waren nicht neu für Alex – sie hatten ihn dann und wann immer wieder mal wie ein wildes Tier überfallen. Immer dann, wenn Claire und er besonders viel zusammen zu tun hatten und sie in seiner Gegenwart lockerer und unbefangener wurde. Alex seufzte und fand es momentan schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, denn in Gedanken hatte er Claire immer noch im Arm. Sie war anders als all die anderen Frauen – sie war mehr wie er. Sie verstand ihn. Man konnte mit ihr herumalbern und scherzen, hart arbeiten und am Abend danach ein Bier trinken. Kein Wunder, dass sie sein Kumpel war. Zu ihr konnte er immer ehrlich sein ohne sich Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen, was sie von ihm dachte. Sie unterstützte ihn in allem – es sei denn es passte ihr nicht.

Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte Alex und warf vorsichtig einen Blick in ihre Richtung. Sie unterhielt sich lachend mit seiner Mutter und strich sich einige lose Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Und sein Herz begann von neuem zu klopfen.

Sie war mehr als ein Kumpel – viel mehr. Warum sonst versetzte sie ihn in diesen Zustand. Er konnte ja kaum klar denken. Alex schluckte und hatte Schwierigkeiten sich einzugestehen, dass etwas mit ihm passierte. Und gleichzeitig fragte er sich, wann er den Punkt überschritten hatte? Den Punkt zwischen Claire, seinem Kumpel und zwischen Claire, der Frau, die ihn zum stottern bringen konnte. _Was wird aus unserer Freundschaft? Aus unserem Geschäft? Soll ich ihr überhaupt irgendetwas sagen? _Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Das würde verdammt schwierig werden.

„Hast du schon `ne Ahnung wie viele Rinder sie dir gestohlen haben, Dad?" Immer noch war Alex' Stimme rau und sein Hals fühlte sich trocken an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Terry, Jake und einige anderen sind gerade draußen und zählen sie."

„Jetzt kommt doch erst mal mit in den Garten!" Drängte Liz und legte Claire und Alex jeweils eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Ich hab uns was zu essen gemacht, dann kann man in Ruhe alles Weitere besprechen, stimmt's Harry?"

Harry Ryan nickte und ging ihnen voran in den Garten.

„Wo bleiben denn die anderen?" Fragte Liz und zupfte sich einen Grashalm von ihrer karierten Hose.

* * *

„Was war denn das gerade?" Fragte Tess und kam neben Nicks Wagen auf Oscar zum Stehen. Das Bild von Claire und Alex in inniger Umarmung auf dem Boden liegend wollte ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Hattesie gerade tatsächlich_ das _gesehen, was sie glaubte gesehen zu haben? Oscar schnaubte und warf seine weiße Mähne in den Nacken, wobei sich Tess' Griff um die Zügel verstärkte. Tess war sichtlich verwirrt und plötzlich hallten ihr wieder Jodies Worte durch den Kopf: _Was sich liebt, das neckt sich._

Nick seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er zu Tess hinauf sah. Er war ebenso verwirrt über die Situation, wie sie. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass die beiden noch nie zusammen auf dem Boden gelegen haben …" Nick blickte zu Tess hinauf. Er mochte ihre großen Augen und den bronzenen Teint, den sie von der Sonne bekam. Der ließ ihr goldblondes Haar leuchten. „… aber normalerweise haben sie sich dann immer an den Haaren gezogen und gegenseitig verprügelt." Nick schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete die kleine Gruppe vor dem Haus. Seine Eltern waren dazu gekommen. „Dieses Mal sind die beiden einfach nur hingefallen und liegen geblieben."

Tess zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und stieg vom Pferd. „Hingefallen?" Von dem, was Tess gesehen hatte war es mehr eine Art _aufeinander gefallen_ als Hingefallen. Und wie es schien hatte keiner von beiden etwas dagegen in dieser Position zu verharren – was, zumindest für Claire, äußerst untypisch war. Bei Alex zweifelte Tess nicht daran, dass er Spaß und Vergnügen hatte, wenn eine hübsche Frau in seinen Armen lag. Schließlich war er dafür bis über die Grenzen des Distriktes bekannt. Alex und ihre Schwester? „Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll!" Sagte Tess und hatte dabei laut gedacht, so dass Nick sie fragend von der Seite musterte. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln entschuldigte sie sich. „Tut mir leid, manchmal denke ich einfach laut."

„Du meinst Alex und Claire?" Nick lächelte sanft zurück und nickte dann in die Richtung in der seine Eltern und sein Bruder in den Garten verschwanden.

Verlegen grinsend nickte auch Tess mit dem Kopf. Natürlich war sie der Meinung, dass ihre Schwester ein bisschen mehr Romantik, vielleicht sogar Liebe, in ihrem Leben brauchte. _Ganz unbedingt sogar. Sie hat ja nichts anderes als Drover's in ihrem Kopf! _Aber ob sie das alles bei Alex Ryan fand? Der dazu noch ein Nachbar und Arbeitskollege war? Und als Aufreißer überall in der Gegend bekannt war? „Versteh' mich nicht falsch, Nick. Ich hab' nichts gegen Alex. Wirklich nicht. Aber …"

Nick grinste und spazierte neben Tess und Oscar auf den Garteneingang zu, wo die anderen vor einigen Minuten verschwunden waren. „Aber????"

Tess verscheuchte eine Fliege aus dem Gesicht und strich sich dann die langen Haare hinter die Ohren, bevor sie den Hut abnahm und Oscar an einem Baum anband. „Aber … es ist eben Alex. Du kennst doch auch seinen Ruf, immerhin bist du sein Bruder, Nick! Ich wohne nicht mal mein ganzes Leben hier und schon nach den drei Jahren, in denen ich hier bin, kenne ich quasi kein Mädchen hier aus der Gegend, die nicht schon mal mit Alex Ryan ausgegangen ist."

Nick musste schmunzeln. Tess hatte die Sache auf den Kopf getroffen. Wenn Alex Ryan für etwas bekannt war, dann für seinen Rekord im Ausgehen mit den Frauen dieser Gegend.

Tess klopfte sich im Gehen den Staub von den Hosen und fuhr fort: „Ich weiß, dass Claire bisher noch nicht zu der Riege der ausgewählten Damen gehört hat, aber ich denke auch, dass es nicht sonderlich klug wäre, wenn Alex sie jetzt dazufügt. Verstehst du mich?" Tess blickte zu Nick, der neben ihr ging und musterte sein Gesicht. Trat sie ihm zu nahe, in dem sie so über seinen Bruder redete? „Nick? Alles okay?"

Nick kratzte sich am Kopf und öffnete das schmiedeeiserne Gartentor für Tess, das den Eingang in den Garten von Killarney versperrte. „Ja, ich verstehe was du sagen willst. Du machst dir Sorgen um deine Schwester. Du willst nicht, dass sie eine von vielen auf Alex' Liste wird."

„Genau. Vor allem, wo die beiden zusammen arbeiten. Das gibt Mord und Totschlag, wenn es nicht klappt. Und nicht nur wir beiden stehen dann zwischen den Fronten." Von weitem konnte Tess die anderen sehen, die im Schatten eines Eukalyptus saßen und Limonade tranken.

Tess hatte eindeutig Recht. „Du hast Recht, Tess. Allerdings sind unsere Geschwister alt genug, um zu wissen was sie tun."

Tess starrte Nick böse an. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, aber es passte ihr nicht. „Lass uns lieber zu den anderen gehen. Ich muss ein bisschen auf meine Schwester aufpassen."

Nick lächelte und folgte der zierlichen Tess.

* * *

Die Korbstühle, die im Garten der Ryans standen waren groß und bequem und Tess kam sich vor, als würde sie darin versinken.

Liz hatte kalte Getränke und ein paar kleine Cracker auf den Tisch gestellt und ärgerte sich über den auffrischenden Wind. „Wie soll man denn bei dem Wetter seine Haare in Ordnung halten!" Maulte sie und versuchte sich endlich hinzusetzen und Ruhe zu bewahren.

Claire grinste zu Tess hinüber. Beide verstanden sich ohne Worte. Mit einem Funkeln in ihren Augen sagten sie sich, was für ein Spaß es doch war eine Frau wie Liz hier mitten auf dem Land zu beobachten. Obwohl das Anwesen von Killarney bei weitem nicht so ländlich wirkte wie Drover's.

„Wie machst du denn das mit deinen Haaren, Claire?"

Claire riss sich von dem Augenkontakt mit ihrer Schwester los und wandte sich Liz zu. Der Wind raschelte in den nahen Bäumen und wehte einige Blätter auf den Boden, während Claire schluckte und zu Liz und ihren Haaren hinüber sah, die von einer Seite auf die andere geworfen wurden. „Ich?" Fragte Claire völlig verdutzt.

Alex und Nick grinsten sich an. Da hatte ihre Mutter ja genau die Richtige gefragt. Als ob Claire sich tagsüber Sorgen um ihre Haare machen würde?! Als ob sie sich überhaupt jemals Sorgen um das Aussehen ihrer Haare machen würde!

„Ich … trage einfach meinen Hut!" Sagte Claire und tippte sich an den Hut, den sie auf dem Kopf trug.

Harry grinste seine Nachbarin an und musste in Gedanken über seine Frau schmunzeln. Eigentlich hätte Liz wissen müssen, dass Claire ganz sicher nicht die Richtige für solche Fragen war. „Wollen wir lieber reingehen, Liz?"

Man konnte Liz Ryan die Unentschlossenheit deutlich ansehen. „Ja, vielleicht." Sie erhob sich. „Tut mir leid, ich weiß, jetzt haben wir uns gerade alle hingesetzt und nun scheuche ich euch wieder hoch. Verzeiht mir."

Tess schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich den Teller mit den Crackern und ein paar Gläser vom Tisch. „Das ist doch kein Problem, Mrs. Ryan."

Nach fünf Minuten hatten sie alles in dem großen und geräumigen Esszimmer verstaut, von wo aus sie einen schönen Blick über den gepflegten Garten von Killarney hatten. Tess seufzte ein wenig neidisch – dieser Garten glich einer Parkanlage. Und selbst bei dieser Hitze und Trockenheit blühte und grünte es überall. In Drover's war zurzeit der einzige grüne Fleck Megs Gemüsegarten. „Es ist wirklich schön hier."

„Danke!" Sagte Harry und rückte seiner Frau den Stuhl zurecht als sich alle anderen ebenfalls an den Tisch setzten.

„Und vor allem viel, viel windstiller." Gab Liz zurück, zupfte sich an ein paar losen Haarsträhnen und vervollkommnete ihre Frisur.

Tess zog ein wenig ihre Stirn krauß, als sie sah, dass Alex ganz beiläufig für Claire den Stuhl ebenfalls zurechtrückte und sie ihm dafür ein Lächeln schenkte. _Was hat das nur alles zu bedeuten? _

Nick bemerkte Tess' Blick augenblicklich und begann zu grinsen. Mit seinen großen, blauen Augen starrte er Claires Schwester amüsiert an, die ihm dafür im Vorbeigehen einen Klapps auf die Schulter gab und ihn ansah, als würde sie ihn am liebsten braten.

„Gut, dann wollen wir also endlich mal zur Sache kommen!" Entschied Harry und goss sich selbst ein wenig Wasser in sein Glas.

Claire streckte sich ein wenig auf dem gepolsterten Stuhl, nahm ihren Hut ab und legte ihn unter den Stuhl. Ein schneller Seitenblick zu Alex zeigte ihr, dass er unverwandt zu seinem Vater blickte. Beim Anblick seines Profils begann Claires Herz plötzlich wieder zu klopfen … so wie eben … . Sie schluckte und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Glas Wasser. Solche Gefühle in Gegenwart von Alex konnte sie sich nicht erlauben – nicht, wenn sie beide zusammen arbeiteten.

Und doch waren diese Gedanken ihr nicht fremd. _Kein Wunder, wenn Alex der einzige Kerl ist, der dir praktisch jeden Tag über den Weg läuft! _ Claire seufzte und versuchte nicht noch einmal zu ihm hinüber zu sehen. _Was wäre passiert, wenn Harry und Liz uns nicht unterbrochen hätten, als wir auf dem Rasen lagen? _Wieder begann Claires Herz zu klopfen und sie nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Ihr Mund fühlte sich plötzlich so trocken an.

Alex war ihr engster Vertrauter, neben Tess. Sie kannten sich seit sie denken konnte. Sie hatte mit ihm gespielt. Sie hatten zusammen gearbeitet. Alex war neben ihrem Vater der einzige Mann, dem Claire bisher ihr ganzes Vertrauen geschenkt hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf Alex verlassen konnte und das er ihr bei allem was kam helfen würde.

Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in Claires Innerem aus. So etwas war sie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gewöhnt. _Und nun Alex!!!_

Aber warum auch nicht … er verkörperte nun mal einfach alles, worauf sie wert legte. Er liebte dieses Land, die Arbeit an der frischen Luft und Pferde. Er konnte hart arbeiten, war aber immer zu einem Scherz aufgelegt. Seine Familie und Freunde bedeuteten ihm alles und sein Lächeln ließ Claire jedes Mal dahin schmelzen. _Dieses Lächeln lässt so ziemlich jede Frau dahin schmelzen!_ Erinnerte sich Claire und dachte an Alex' unzählige Freundinnen. Auch wenn sie sich von ihm angezogen fühlte würde sie nicht zu den unzähligen anderen Frauen gehören. Sie war anders. Besser.

Ein wenig zornig und trotzig blickte sie wieder zu ihm hinüber und seufzte. Sie konnte plötzlich wieder spüren wie es war in seinen Armen zu liegen. Diese warmen und starken Arme. Und ihre Gedanken schweiften weiter … _was, wenn wir uns geküsst hätten?_

Alex hatte ihren flüchtigen Blick wie einen Windhauch auf seinem Gesicht gespürt und es bereitete ihm Freude zu wissen, dass sie ihn ansah. Und wie gerne hätte er sie ebenfalls einfach nur angesehen – aber das ging nicht. Nicht nur, weil sie mitten in einer Besprechung steckten, sondern auch weil sie sein Kumpel war. _Dafür ein verdammt hinreißender!_ Alex schüttelte sich um den Gedanken an ihre Nähe und ihr Gesicht so dicht über seinem loszuwerden.

„Alex, Liebes? Soll ich die Terassentür schließen?" Fragte Liz und hatte sich schon erhoben und den halben Raum überquert.

Nick musterte seinen Bruder und entdeckte das leichte verräterische Rot auf seinen Wangen. Kaum sichtbar bei seiner braunen Haut, aber Nick hatte es entdeckt. Und war sich nun geradezu sicher, dass Alex an irgendetwas gedacht hatte. _Oder an irgendwen, _funkte Nicks Verstand dazwischen. „Ich denke nicht, dass Alex kalt war, Mum, stimmt's nicht Alex?" _Vielleicht ist ihm eher heiß, _dachte Nick und grinste verräterisch zu seinem Bruder hinüber.

Alex legte seine Stirn in Falten und musterte seinen Bruder fragend. _Was sollte denn diese blöde Anspielung? _Als könnte Nick sehen, woran er gedacht hatte.

„Naja, egal. Jetzt ist die Tür zu." Sagte Liz mit einem Schulterzucken und kehrte zum Tisch zurück. „Und Harry kann jetzt endlich anfangen!"

Harry nickte und begann schließlich und endlich: „Wie ihr beide selbst wisst…", sagte Harry und blickte die beiden McLeod Schwestern an, „… sind die Viehdiebe anscheinend angetan von unseren Rinderbeständen. Euch sind aber bisher noch keine Tiere gestohlen worden. Mir schon – und ich will nicht, dass sich das wiederholt."

Tess und Claire nickten beide. Obwohl sie wussten, dass 100 bis 150 gestohlene Rinder einem Mann wie Harry nicht gleich das Genick brechen würden, ging es um das Prinzip. Und darum die Diebe möglichst schnell hinter Schloß und Riegel zu bringen. Denn im Gegensatz zu Killarney konnte der Verlust von Vieh auf Drover's einen erheblichen finanziellen Engpass bedeuten.

„Das Problem ist nur, dass Jake und Terry alleine bei den Rindern sind. Sie sind 3 ½ Stunden von hier bei Sandy Flats, aber bis zum Abend bekommen wir sie nicht mehr nach Killarney getrieben." Harry kratzte sich vornehm an der Nase und blickte nun seine beiden Söhne an.

Alex und Nick wussten, was er von ihnen wollte – sie sollten Jake und Terry beim zurücktreiben der Herde helfen und sie bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit bei einer eventuellen Rückkehr der Diebe unterstützen.

„Frank DeCosta hat gesagt, und ich stimme ihm da voll zu, dass die Diebe vermutlich wiederkommen werden, weil Sandy Flats so weit weg von Killarney und jedem anderen Anwesen ist. Sie sind da völlig ungestört."

Alex nickte und stand auf. Das hieß dann also campen. „Wir reiten gleich los."

Claire stand ebenfalls auf und griff nach ihrem Hut. „Wir helfen natürlich mit, Harry. Das ist keine Frage."

Tess blickte ihre Schwester fragend von der Seite an, hörte jedoch sofort auf, als sie Nicks belustigtes Grinsen sah. Er machte sich immer noch lustig darüber, dass sie ihre Schwester beschützen wollte. „Was ist mit Drover's?" Tess versuchte in den Augen ihrer Schwester zu lesen. _Es sind nicht __**unsere**__ Rinder, Claire!!!_

Claire sah ihre Schwester an. _Aber Harry ist unser Nachbar und auch wir haben was davon, wenn die Viehdiebe geschnappt werden!_

Nick und Alex hatten dieses Phänomen in den letzten drei Jahren schon des Öfteren bestaunen können. Claire und Tess konnte nur mit ihren Augen eine komplette Unterhaltung führen und jede schien zu wissen, was die andere wollte und dachte. Sie selbst stiegen jedoch nicht dahinter und verstehen konnten sie die Blicke, die sich die Schwestern zu warfen erst recht nicht.

Claire winkte das Problem einfach weg. „Wozu haben wir den Meg, Becky und Jodie?"

Tess gab klein bei und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich meine ja nur." _Sonst bist du ja auch nicht so hilfsbereit, wenn es um Harry Ryan geht! _

Claire schoss ihr einen bösen Blick zu, als hätte sie jeden Gedanken als gesprochenes Wort gehört.

„Das Angebot nehmen wir natürlich gerne an!" Entgegnete Alex und blickte zu Claire hinab, die neben ihm stand und ihm zunickte. _Eine Nacht im Freien und Claire neben mir!_ Eine zufriedene Wärme breitete sich in Alex' Bauch aus. Er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind.

_Kein Wunder, dass Alex das Angebot gerne annimmt! _Dachte Tess und räusperte sich. „Also gut, dann fahrt ihr Jungs uns jetzt schnell noch mal nach Drover's, wir packen unsere Sachen und reiten dann von hier aus los."

„Auf geht's!" Sagte Claire, verabschiedete sich von Harry und Liz und machten sich mit den anderen auf den Weg nach draußen.

„Das wird ja fast so wie in alten Zeiten!" Sagte Nick mit dem Gedanken an das Zelten im Freien. Claire, Alex und er hatten oft irgendwo auf dem Gelände von Drover's und Killarney gezeltet und dabei eine Menge Spaß gehabt.

„Nicht ganz!" Sagte Tess und stapfte den anderen voran auf den Wagen zu. „Jetzt habt ihr mich am Hals."

Alle vier lachten und dachten daran, dass es so schon immer hätte sein können. Die Ryan-Brüder und die McLeod-Schwestern.

* * *

_So, und das war das neue Kapitel ... im nächsten geht's dann endlich los in die Wildnis!!! :-)_

_Über eure Kommentare freue ich mich riesig!!!  
_


End file.
